Coffeehouse Mysterious
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: Neji finds out that working at the coffeehouse is his only way of relieving stress. His boyfriend has left him and now the mysterious boy watching from the back of the building winds up at his school. GaaNeji Yaoi Rape Uchihacest MPreg Full Summary inside
1. Now You Can Pronounce This

A/N I'm back for my first shot at uke Neji. Yay! (For the record, Neji is shorter than Sasuke and Gaara)  
I have no beta! Sorry for the mistakes.

Coffeehouse Mysterious

Full Summary:  
Neji is a prestigious academy student. A scholar that every college wants and a guy that none of the girls can get. He's got style, grace and a body the Gods would slaughter humans for. He works at a small coffee shop seeking refuge from the high style life he was born into. Dating Sasuke has taken its toll on him and he's begun to wither away. Gaara is a public high school student who has accidentally committed a serious murder in his hometown. He flees with a friend and ends up in the same coffee shop Neji works in. Neji falls curious to Gaara's sudden presence and the two become friends after Gaara transfers to his school. Only, Gaara plans to kill Neji too and take all his money and wealth but at the price of losing someone he's begun to love? When Neji falls pregnant he blames his ex, never imagining it could be Gaara. But neither Neji's ex, nor Gaara want anything to do with him. Will Neji be able to convince Gaara they should be more than friends? Or will Gaara's evil behavior cause him to end the Hyuuga's life. (Rated for, Rape, Mpreg, Language, Uchihacest, and a bunch or other derogatory stuff)

**Chapter I**  
Now You Can Pronounce This Monday

* * *

Neji's class was on the other side of the campus.He was walking with his head held high down the third story hall of his expensive all male academy arts school_. A junior and top in his class, Neji roamed the halls like he had nothing to fear. He owned what everyone else wanted to own. He stepped on the smaller boy's hopes and he pressed his hips against any well-built boy who wanted him_. 

Of course that was all a year ago. Neji was a senior now and he didn't own the school anymore. He barely ever held his head high as he walked through the halls of his upscale school. He didn't crash people's hopes and he most certainly didn't interact with any other guys.

Walking calmly close to the lockers on the right isle of the second story Neji headed for the auditorium. The senior invitational was going on and he was late but that was the least of his worries. Who wanted to sit in the fold-up chairs with a bunch of pompous boys stating their goals for college? Neji already knew he was going to get in to Bellford University. He and five others had already been selected. Why did he need to hear about the boys who would never accomplish what he had?

"Nice of you to join us, Hyuuga," the headmaster, Orochimaru, was standing silently on the stage. The entire school turned around to watch Neji walk down the isle with his head slightly dropped. No one really understood why he'd begun to wither so badly but everyone knew whose fault it was.

Neji could see his boyfriend sitting in the front row of the auditorium. The seat next to him was vacant and unlike everyone else in the room, he was not looking back at Neji. The Hyuuga sauntered down the isle in his uniform. His jacket was slightly hanging off his right shoulder. His hair was ruffled to the side and his face was fairly flush.

Anyone could tell he'd had a run-in with someone before the assembly. An encounter that ended in him losing most of his clothes. He'd probably rushed in putting them back on but no one even mentioned it. No one was a saint at their academy.

Neji slid into his chair on the left of Sasuke and the brunette looked over at him casually. He slicked back his hair and let his right arm fall coolly behind his chair.

"It took you long enough to get dressed Hyuuga. I would expect my boyfriend to walk around school _with_ me. But if that's too hard for you, I can just find someone else." Sasuke used his left hand to slyly touch Neji's thigh. Neji looked to his right and blushed but he pushed Sasuke's hand away.

"It wouldn't have taken me so long if you hadn't decided the shower was sufficient enough for us. I had to get new clothes from the assistant principal. Not to mention the story I had to come up with to hide why they were wet in the first place." Neji loved how it felt when Sasuke touched him, he just really couldn't stand being treated like he was some second-rate whore.

Sasuke would have laughed if it were one of his characteristics. If Neji's hunch was right, Sasuke wasn't only screwing him. He wouldn't have been surprised though. Sasuke was probably screwing everything in the academy. Including their headmaster.

So why was Neji with Sasuke? Well, there were three major rules of a student attending the academy. One, pretty people belonged with other pretty people. Neji being pretty belonged with the most gorgeous boy in all of school. Two, voted most gorgeous enabled you to own whatever you wanted. Sasuke wanted Neji. Three, All is fair in stealing, cheating, screwing and of course war.

Sighing, Neji spent the rest of the assembly ignoring Sasuke as much as he could. He'd only agreed to see Sasuke in the gym so they could talk but things had gotten cared away. He wanted to tell Sasuke that things between them weren't working but that hadn't worked either.

* * *

Neji walked into the coffeehouse on the corner of two lower-class streets in his downtown city. He'd chosen this location to work and get away from the students at his academy. He couldn't stand them and he knew they wouldn't travel outside of their safe zones for some expensive hot chocolate. 

He walked to the back of the building where two of his coe workers were having what looked like a very unimportant conversation. Stepping passed them both he got to his locker and threw his backpack inside. He was coming straight from school so his uniform was still on. He wore a navy blue blazer with a cream button down shirt, which was currently un-tucked. A burgundy tie that hung lose around his neck and black slacks that were wrinkled along with his shoes, which were scuffed.

His coe workers took one look at his silky hair and noticed how uncombed and tangled it looked. Neji ignored their stares and reached in his locker his the green apron everyone at his job was issued. He removed his jacket and his tie, tossing them inside the small locker like he didn't need to wear them the next day.

"What's up Hyuuga, just get back from your boyfriend's house? Looks like he did number on you."

Neji did his best to just pretend Kiba wasn't really there. Everyone knew he'd seen his boyfriend and he had done a number on Neji in the shower room at school. Neji loved the boy no matter how aggressive he seemed to be but today was rough. It was either take it or be alone. And Neji hated being alone.

"Give 'em a break Kiba. Neji's got enough problems with the guy, he doesn't need you down his back all the time," Naruto hoped up on a small table that the manager usually kept refreshments on. "It's not Neji's fault he got stuck with the hottest guy in town," he snickered quietly.

"You're no better than he is, " Neji voiced, rolling his sleeves up as he kept his eyes on the floor. He stood carefully and looked inside the locker at his mirror, fixing his hair calmly. He half rolled his eyes when he heard Naruto protesting behind him.

The blond had been expelled from their academy two semesters prior and he held a grudge against Neji for snagging the boy he wanted. Neji knew Naruto wanted his boyfriend but there was nothing he could do about it. Sasuke refused to date anyone less attractive him. It was also a rule. And since Sasuke owned the school he owned Neji.

Neji closed the metal door and tied his hair in a low ponytail. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and started walking out to start his shift. Naruto was trailing behind him whining about Neji filling in for him this weekend since he had Saturday school. The Hyuuga was somewhere else. He barely ever heard anything Naruto said.

Neji tapped a small girl on the shoulder. She was working the register and talking playfully with one of the customers on the other side of the room. She turned around once she felt Neji's touch, then she smiled.

"Oh Neji you're here early today!" She gave him a thumbs up and stepped aside so he could clock in. "Good luck, " she sang and then skipped off to the back room. Neji would have smiled but he was in such a horrible mood today. He was trying to forget what Sasuke had been doing to him just as the last bell rang. He had red marks all over his neck. Good thing his shirt had a collar today.

"_If you love me you'll do it Neji. Don't you love me? Don't you, Neji?"_ _Sasuke hands drifted down inside Neji's pants and squeezed him eagerly. Neji winced but he couldn't deny the good feeling crawling up his body. As much as he wanted Sasuke to stop, he also wanted him to finish and then lay with him somewhere where they could just be alone. _

"Neji? Neji? Hello! Customer!" Naruto gave him a nudge, waking him from his slight blackout. Neji shook his head and rubbed his eyes just a little. He looked up to see a hooded boy no taller than him standing at the counter. He was looking down and his eyes were hidden.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked, looking away and tapping the keys on the register. He waited for at least ten seconds but the boy never said anything. "Sir?" Neji tired to make sure that the boy had heard him.

"Just this," The mysterious boy put two box juices of organic apple juice on the counter and put a five dollar bill next to them. He took the juices and left the counter just as quickly as he had walked up. Neji raised his eyebrow before he grabbed the money and stuck it in the register drawer.

He shift was from 4pm until 9pm and he wasn't looking forward to working his part-time job today. He glanced at the hooded boy every so often as he sat in the corner. He hadn't left after he'd bought his two dollars and fifty cents worth of apple juice. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the café with his head down. Neji wondered if he was sleeping.

"He sure has been there for a long time," Naruto stepped up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "You think he's homeless? He looks like he's got no place to be," he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Poor guy."

Neji felt sorry for the kid in a way. He wasn't usually sympathetic towards people he didn't know but somehow this boy was dragging his mood even further down. Something about him just felt so pitiful and Neji couldn't help but feel for him. He knew all too well about regretting life.

* * *

Neji looked at his watch around 8pm that night. The boy still hadn't left the shop and had only consumed one of his cartons. By now Neji was too distracted to pay him any mind though. In the door waltzed two familiar faces. Trying to act like he didn't see them, Neji grabbed Naruto. He was making a latte for a woman who looked like she ran her own cooperate office. 

"Take over for me," he begged and pulled on Naruto's shirt. He was desperate to get away from whoever was coming through the door but Naruto was being too loud and the_ customers _coming inside noticed Neji quickly.

"No way Neji, I'm busy. I can't work the counter and make the damn coffee." Naruto smashed the plastic cap on the coffee cup and threw a sleeve on it.

"Naruto, come on. I really needed to be home," Neji's voice was shaking. Naruto turned and looked at him then he saw who was walking in the door. He gulped and then pushed Neji towards the back.

"Just this once, " he coughed and pretended he had been talking to someone else as the two people appeared at the counter at the same time. Naruto smiled and rubbed his hands dry on his apron.

"What can I do for the two most attractive guys in all of Konoha?" Naruto winked at the two boys and then turned slightly to see if Neji had gone.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Who knew you worked in such a dump? What happened to you being the richest man in town?" The boy talking to Naruto was tall, very tall and…blue?

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Good one Kisame. Now are you here to stare at these beautiful eyebrows or you gonna order something?" It was his intention to anger the guy who resembled a fish but his accomplice stepped in quickly, cutting off Kisame's next words.

"Uzumaki, I believe I saw the Hyuuga boy in here. I have business to take up with him." Naruto hated this guy a little more than he hated being wrong. Uchiha Itachi, elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke and renowned heart throb over at _Saint Third Academy._ Too bad Itachi was no saint.

Technically Itachi had graduated from the academy and was attending Bellford University now but he still had a reputation at the academy. He also had a thing for younger boys.

"What business do you have with him? His shift is over, you're a bit too late," Naruto shook his head and looked at his watch. He hoped he was buying Neji a little time. Soon Itachi would get impatient and go look for Neji himself. Naruto was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Neji was in his locker in two seconds grabbing his jacket and his backpack. He took the back door and jumped into the dark alleyway. He knew why Itachi had come all the way to this side of town. Sasuke made a bet with Itachi and had lost somehow. Which meant Neji belonged to his lover's brother for the remainder of the week.

Neji got pushed around enough by Sasuke, he had no idea what Itachi was going to do to him. There were no boundaries when the bet was placed. Therefore Itachi could do _whatever_ he wanted to Neji and the Hyuuga had to comply, lest he feel the taste of Sasuke's fist against his jaw.

_Hurry up Neji. God I know he's right behind me, I can feel it. _He didn't know why he was running. The elder Uchiha would just find him in the halls the next day. He couldn't skip the entire week of school. Midterms were coming up and if he failed then he could kiss Bellford goodbye. He'd be a senior forever, not to mention what his uncle would do to him.

Neji took the long way around the building to the parking lot. It started raining on his way and he got soaked. He did he best to keep his hair under his jacket but it was no use. Th water dripped down his neck and into his jacket. His skin grew cold and he shivered, biting his lip as he ran.

Stepping over the last few boxes in the alley, Neji slipped in a puddle and fell forward on his face. He laid there for a second, his face in the muddy water and his body freezing. He lifted himself by pushing up on his arms but he fell again. His wrist was twisted and it stung as he used his other hand to get up.

He walked slowly holding his wrist with the most care. He could fell the bone slightly poking out the side. He thought he was going to easily push it back in place but the pain was just too much. He peeked around the wall of the alley and saw no one in the parking lot. He leaned against the wall and winced from the pain. He was going to take his chance now.

He tipped just off the wall and looked to see if anyone was behind him, then when he turned back around he ran into someone without noticing. He would have said something if he hadn't felt the sting of a needle in his neck. Coughing and losing his eyesight before he could get a look at the person, Neji's body went limp and he passed out, falling into his captor's arms.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Haku's voice was solemn and very meek. He was sitting with his legs crossed on a hotel bed when Gaara walked in with a sack thrown over his shoulder. He looked like he had been carrying it for a very long time. He tossed it on the floor and fell on the bed exhausted. His eyes were low and his heart was pounding. 

"I brought you something," said Gaara, pulling his wet jacket and shirt off and tossing them on the floor. He rested his arms behind his head as he breathed in the air in the room. It smelled like old cigarettes and alcohol but it was all they could afford for now without making a scene.

"It must be nice if you actually carried it all the way over here." Haku leaned over on the bed, his long hair falling swiftly over his delicate shoulders. "Who is it? A female maybe?" Haku gently ran a hand over the sack and felt the bulk. He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling the dirty curtains back to look outside at the dark sky.

"I didn't kill anyone, Haku." Gaara sat up and put his head in his hands. He shook his wet hair and fingered through it.

"I never said you did. You must be feeling quite guilty about what you did to your family." His very feminine voice was still calm and inviting but serious. He turned around and smiled with his eyes closed. Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. They couldn't just keep running from the police.

"We need to get back in school, Gaara. Three months is far too long. I would like my diploma if you don't mind." Haku hopped back on the bed and laid next to Gaara. The redhead didn't seem to be listening but that was just his thing.

"Don't worry, I heard about some stupid prestigious Academy in the upper eastside of town. I'm sure you'll fit right in." Gaara half smiled to himself. Of course it was Haku's kind of setting and nothing like his. Pretty boys, uniforms, and rich people. But Gaara had seen someone very interesting he wanted to get to know.

"I suppose what's in that bag isn't someone I can play with then." Haku sighed. "Way to go. Rob a bank in the town I choose to live in." He turned over and closed his eyes. Gaara didn't say anything else. He was tired, finding money to get Haku in school hadn't been the easiest thing.

* * *

Neji was in the dark when he woke up from his drowsy state. He didn't know where he was but he knew he wasn't in his room or in a room that he knew either. He sat up and looked around but his eyes couldn't focus. He was still very dizzy and his head was throbbing. He felt a pain on the inside of his body that felt oddly familiar. He felt sticky and the room smelled of sex and drugs. 

He sat up and tore the covers away from himself. He felt along the bed and touched the dampened mattress. He felt a sting grow through his body and then he could vaguely see images of something behind him, forcing him against he will. He covered his mouth and tried not to vomit all over the bed.

_Last thing I remember was-_

"Nice of you to join us, Neji." The voice was coming from the other side of the room. The lights clicked on and Neji's eyes widened in horror at who was standing on the other side of the room. Itachi was posted near the door of the room with his hand pressed firmly against the back of Sasuke's head, which was plastered to the wall.

The younger Uchiha looked like he'd had a rough night. His lip was busted and he had a cut just above his eye. He turned his head a little and looked at Neji. He was embarrassed and turned away again, closing his eyes.

Neji stayed calm where he was sitting but inside he was afraid. If Itachi would do that to his own brother then he could only imagine what would happen to him.

"Aren't you going to ask Sasuke what's happen to him?" Itachi cracked a smile and pulled Sasuke by the back of his shirt. He tossed the boy on the floor and Sasuke immediately got up. Neji got off the bed finally realizing he was covered in blood and semen. He stepped into his pants, careful not to irritate his body and stood behind Sasuke, holding on to the back of his shirt.

"What's going on?" Neji whispered. He clutched Sasuke tighter. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Sasuke lightly touched his hands and turned around. He leaned forward and gently kissed Neji's lips. He pulled away from Neji's flush face and stepped back.

"I'm leaving you, "Sasuke said, moving closer to Itachi. Neji frowned and rubbed his forearm. It wasn't like Sasuke to sound so pathetic about anything. Neji watched him back up and into Itachi's arms. The Hyuuga had his mouth wide open as he watched Sasuke sort of smile and curl up into his brother intimately.

"Y-you're _with_ him?" Neji pointed to Itachi and he could feel anger rising up inside him. He thought he would be relived to be getting away from Sasuke but this was too much for him. He bit his lip when he saw Itachi's eyebrow raise.

"Don't tell me you're in love with my brother Hyuuga." Itachi pushed Sasuke away from him and up against the wall near the door. He leaned close and Sasuke put his hand on his chest to push him away but Itachi tasted his lips quickly. Sasuke looked like he was shaking and his face wasn't doing a good job of hiding his embarrassment. He kissed Itachi back, but only for a second before he moved away from him and left the room, stumbling down the hallway of the house.

Neji thought he might be losing his mind. This was beyond him. This was gross and just wrong on all accounts. He glared at Itachi when he thought he saw the boy lick his lips. Neji was angry even though he didn't really wanna be with Sasuke anymore. In the back of Neji's mind he was breaking down though. He felt ill and his body felt weak. It hadn't occurred to him what it would feel like if he ever really did lose Sasuke.

Itachi began walking over to him, taking small steps with a grin so evil it made Neji cringe. The Hyuuga backed up into a wall and Itachi stood in front of him, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You did this to me?" Neji looked down at his pants that were stained. "You raped me." He bit his lip, afraid that Itachi might force him to do it again. He was already in enough pain and the older boy had stolen the only thing he had left since he had no pride or dignity.

"You should go before I have the urge to." Itachi's nose rubbed against the fine skin of Neji's neck and Neji fell nauseous. He quickly pushed Itachi away and walked around the room, picking up his belongings in shame while Itachi watched him closely. When Neji was done he stared at the other boy in horror. He'd known Itachi for a long time but he never imagined it would come to this.

He hurried and left the room. Passing Sasuke in the living room as he sat silently on the couch. Neji had no words for him as he left through the front door.

He stumbled home, no car, no jacket. He sniffled as he walked, half crying about his loss. He'd never felt so weak in his life. He felt played and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was only the beginning. He went to school with Sasuke, had his classes. There was no way they could avoid each other and Neji beamed at wanting to choke the boy.

He was on his street when he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around when he was standing under one of the streetlights. His feet hurt a lot and he knew his mind was probably playing tricks on him but he was sure he'd heard something. No one lived this far down the street but him. There would be no need for anyone to be walking. Someone was following him, he knew it but he continued walking because he just didn't care anymore. What was the worst that could happen, him getting raped? He doubted he would care.

But in the shadows someone was watching him, following him and his every move. He'd witnessed Neji's torture and was intrigued by how he still had the mobility to get home. Gaara didn't too much care but it was his fault Neji had been found unconscious behind the alley, practically naked.

Gaara would have had his way with the boy if the damn Uchiha hadn't showed up. He growled at his misfortune and turned to head back to his hotel. Haku would be worried.

* * *

_Wednesday _

Neji had been called to the office that morning but today he wasn't feeling very well. He could tell that he was feeling a bit depressed from the night he'd had. First Sasuke left him and then he found out the boy was entangled in the act of incest. It sickened him and he almost gagged as he walked down the hallway. Stepping into the office Neji spotted two students he didn't recognize but then again he hadn't been really paying attention to anyone lately.

He took one look at the redhead and turned his nose up immediately. He looked like a poor boy that had a scholarship to the school. Neji couldn't stand his type. But to his left sat a very frail boy, someone Neji would have had an attraction to if he wasn't so sick. He both to the both of them respectfully as he walked by.

Haku, who was astounded by Neji's beauty waved slowly. Gaara never looked up from where he was sitting. He felt out of place already and he wanted to rip Neji's head off for being so smug. He'd seen how Neji blew him off when he'd walked in. No matter though, Gaara was doing this for Haku and therefore he remained civil.

"Sir, may I ask of the two students outside your door?" Neji stepped into Orochimaru's office and closed the door gently behind him. He took a seat in front of the man and unloosened his tie. Damn thing had been choking for him the better part of the morning.

"Transfer students from a small town in the west. Interested?" Orochimaru asked, leaning forward just a bit. He licked his lips and when Neji just stared he sat back, pulling the drawer open.

"Neither are my type," Neji replied looking out he window behind his headmaster. "I know why you called me here Orochimaru-sama." Neji stood and walked towards the window, fixing his jacket and making it seem like he was having a decent type of day.

"Do you now? I was sure you had no idea why I wanted you of all students in my office before school hours." The man stood up as well, combing through his hair once and then clearing his throat. "I'm short a teacher and you know the material." Orochimaru said calmly.

"I can't possible teach a class if I'm not interested." Neji turned around quickly, the anger building up again. "I have plenty of things to worry about and I can't be stressed about teaching a bunch of snotty unprivileged kids. You understand."

"I do, Neji. If that's how you feel about the students of this academy then I will remind you that you still have 12 hours of community service to count for. I would appreciate it if you would take the two boys outside to the proper etiquette class you'll be teaching in five minutes." Orochimaru walked to his door and opened it.

"But I-"

"I don't have time to hear your buts nor do I have time to look at it." He joked and rubbed Neji the wrong way. "If you'll please come in now, boys," Orochimaru leaned out and called Gaara and Haku inside.

Walking in first, Gaara was hidden while Haku trailed after him, holding onto his shirt dangerously tight. Gaara didn't seem to notice as he walked in and looked at Neji for a second before he pried Haku off him and grabbed his hand firmly.

"Gaara, Haku this is Hyuuga Neji, your professor for etiquette." Orochimaru nodded to Neji so he would introduce himself but he stayed quiet. Merely bowing like he did outside the door earlier. He looked at the two boys and they're clasped hands. He figured Haku had made Gaara transfer so they could be together but that didn't affect him. He was tired of relationships for now.

"Hyuuga-san." Haku's voice was of course in a loving tone. Like he wanted to be nowhere but where he was standing right now.

"Please, it's Neji," he said. "If you'll follow me then." He walked passed his head master and glared. "This isn't over. I'll instruct the class for a week, no longer." Neji growled. He was already down the hall by the time Orochimaru stopped laughing.

"That's all I need." He shouted after Neji and the other two.

* * *

After the class was over Neji quickly exited the room, saying nothing to anyone. Gaara and Haku stopped mid hallway and stared at each other. Haku looked to his left and Gaara looked down the hall after Neji. 

"The God's weren't generous with us. We only have two classes together." Haku looked down at the paper in his hand as he spoke. His tone was as soft as ever when he looked up at Gaara. The redhead had barely said a word all day, keeping his head down for most of his first class.

Haku patted Gaara on the head and said his good-byes as he skipped off. Gaara wanted little to do with the school. He wanted to skip his precious art class, it wouldn't kill him. All he wanted to do was strangle half the campus anyway. It would be safer if he were to just hide out until lunch but sadly he didn't even know where he was going to go. He growled as he walked down the flight of stairs and found his locker.

By coincidence Neji's locker was on the opposite side of the hall and he was cursing at himself in his mini mirror. He was trying to comb his hair but it was sticking up in some places and wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. Neji was so distracted he didn't noticed Sasuke standing behind him.

"This is still my locker," Sasuke said, touching Neji's shoulder.

"Sasuke, "the Hyuuga shivered and jerked away, grabbing his chest like he was going to have a heart attack. He righted himself when he felt he could stand straight. He quickly forgot about his fear and stepped up to Sasuke, touching his chest with one hand and lightly kissing his lips.

Sasuke waited there, like he wanted to continue but he eventually pushed away. He watched Neji closely before he turned his head away. Neji grew angry, he thought he was going to be able to win Sasuke back with a bit tenderness but it wasn't working.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, about leaving me." Neji looked shaken but his words were very smooth. "He just has too much control over you." Neji was hugging Sasuke within a second of his words. He didn't care what he'd seen the other night. Maybe he was falling in love with Sasuke. He didn't know what was wrong but he wanted the Uchiha back. It was his right to be happy.

"I mean everything I say," Sasuke responded, prying Neji off of him. "You don't know the entirety of the situation. It was my idea to be with him, not his." Sasuke opened the locker open wider and pulled one of his books out. "He's not controlling anything. That's just how I feel about him." He cleared his throat to scare of some of the eavesdroppers.

"You're just in denial!" Neji shouted, his eyes gradually watering. "He raped me," said Neji, quietly. "Don't you even care?" He saw Sasuke frown for a moment but the boy sort of just shrugged and closed the locker gently.

"He didn't rape you, that was me." Sasuke sighed. "If you would rather no one find out then fine. I won't say anything but you're on your own now." Sasuke leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll come by later and get my things." He bowed and started walking off. Neji couldn't stop him this time. He felt really alone in the halls but what could he do?

On the other side of the isle Gaara hadn't yet gotten his locker open. He was fighting with the combination but not so much that he cared. He didn't have anywhere to be anyway. He heard the little argument across the way and had watched a little, not that he cared or anything. Just enough reason for him to find some fun around school.

Neji watched Gaara fumbling with his locker. He hadn't said anything to the boy in class but Neji almost pitied him. In a –_Sorry you don't fit in-_ sort of way. The redhead was just about his height with very livid skin. Neji had never seen his eyes but he bet they were paradise green with a hint of sky blue. All he'd seen so far was the dark makeup around the boy's eyes. But then again he didn't want to be that close to him. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Giving up on the stupid locker Gaara slowly began to turn around, his head still low and his eyes staring off down the hall. He pretended not to notice Neji standing there and just started walking away. Neji held his books in his arms like a small schoolgirl as he watched the boy leave.

Gaara was halfway down the hall when he stopped and began to turn around. Neji got a small glimpse of him before he turned around and rushed off. Gaara of course made no sign that he actually cared in the least bit.

* * *

"I bet you five bucks he's a killer." Standing two feet away from his coe-worker, Naruto was pretending to wash the counters of the small coffeehouse he worked in. Neji rolled his eyes at Naruto. He was always jumping to conclusions. Neji didn't even know why he bothered with the blond. If it wasn't for his after school shift then he might not even know Naruto. They weren't exactly friends at school. 

"Just look at him. He's been in here everyday this week," Naruto half pointed to a redhead sitting in the corner near the window. It was dark on his side of the café and he was wearing a hood with his bangs hanging over his eyes, same as everyday.

"You don't know what kind of life he has. Maybe he just prefers being by himself. Stop assuming things," Neji turned around and left the counter. It was almost closing time and he was going to leave early.

"Neji, could you lock up tonight. I'm out the door!" Naruto called. Neji didn't get to say two words edgewise before he heard the door close. He regretted the fact that he hadn't been listening to Naruto when he made all those comments about the redhead, because now Neji was alone in the coffeehouse with the _killer._

Neji sighed as he walked over to the area where the tables were set up. He started flipping over the chairs as he wiped the tables up.

By the time he was finished he thought the mysterious guy would have left already but he hadn't. He was still sitting there drinking the organic apple juice he'd ordered over an hour ago.

"The coffeehouse is closing," said Neji, keeping his distance. He knew he was just about the same height as the guy so he prepared to fight back if he had to.

Neji cleared his throat to get the boy's attention but it wasn't working. He sighed when he walked over. It hadn't looked like it before but the boy's head was down and he was breathing easily.

_Oh God, I hope he's not sleep. _Neji lightly made his way to the table and tapped on it softly. "Excuse me," He said, quietly stepping back. The boy didn't answer but he did sit up. Neji was so startled he backed into one of the tables, knocking over the chairs. He quickly righted himself and coughed as he cleared his throat.

It was dark and the boy was staring at Neji but there was something the Hyuuga hadn't noticed when he'd took the boy's order earlier. He had cuts on his face and his eyes were low. Neji had been working all week but he hadn't seen the boy look this bad.

"I was just going," the boy said, raising his head. He pushed his chair back and stood, just a little taller than Neji was. The Hyuuga half squinted at him. There, in the dim light of the corner they both stood in, Neji saw those same eyes he imagined earlier. He took a step back and his head fell low.

Gaara looked rugged on the outside with his dark clothes and loner appeal but once Neji got a look at his eyes he thought he saw something different. The boy didn't seem so cold and heartless when Neji looked at him. His skin looked soft and his hair, the part Neji could see, seemed course but he bet it was delicate like his.

Glaring, Gaara didn't stand there very long. He began to leave shortly after he could sense that Neji was just plan old staring at him. His mouth was practically wide open.

"Wait," Neji called. Gaara stopped but he didn't turn around and Neji was at a loss for words. He bit on his nail and then tried to say something but there was nothing to be said. He should have just let the boy leave but then he would seem like an asshole for ignoring him when it was clear they knew each other.

"You're Gaara right?" Neji smacked himself. He didn't know why he was having so much trouble speaking. It wasn't like he cared about the guy or anything. He thought Gaara was going to ignore him but he slowly faced Neji and gave him a blank stare. As if to say, _yeah, so._

Gaara wondered what was going on with him. Neji was almost too snobby in school but whenever Gaara came in the coffee shop, the boy was always so distant. Like he could never really stop worrying about the next day.

"We, uh go to school together." Neji tried to start fixing all the mistakes he was making. "I thought you might remember me." He sort of smiled but it was nothing special. Gaara wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. He could hear Neji talking but it was just like school. He didn't feel like listening.

"Idle chatter," Gaara began, "it doesn't fit you." He let his hood fall back and he finally stood straight up. He was very intimidating and Neji looked him up and down for a moment. He seemed to be growing used to the way Gaara presented himself.

"Look, I was just trying to be friendly." Which wasn't at all true. He really just felt obligated to say something to the boy. He always looked so sad and he was always alone. Neji knew how that was. Okay, so maybe he was trying to be a bit friendly. Maybe Gaara could appreciate some company.

"I don't need friends, " Gaara had Haku, he didn't need anyone else. Neji would just get in the way of his plans. What'd the Hyuuga care if he was friendless anyway? He was just some snotty rich kid who wasn't getting his way lately.

"What about Haku? You two seem pretty close." Neji hoped that maybe that would lighten the mood a little but Gaara's eye twitched and he didn't answer. "You're a prick aren't you?" Neji threw his towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"That's my business." Gaara folded his arms as well and carried no expression on his face. Neji rolled his eyes and breathed deep.

"You come in here everyday and order the same thing. You sit in the same seat for hours and don't leave until someone closes. You look pitiful you know. I was only trying to help."

"No one has ever helped me, " Gaara threw on his hood and started heading for the door. "I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

End Chapter 

If you like it could you please review for me.  
Um, the FAQ's for this story are on my profile. Don't stop reading because you have assumptions.

Ciao  
-Nik


	2. The Complete 2nd Season

A/N-Some people may not appreciate this chapter. Its a bit short too.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter II  
The Complete 2****nd**** Season  
**

* * *

Haku woke up Thursday morning to the sound of the hotel door opening. Gaara walked in and closed the door behind him, loudly. Being used to Gaara's little fits, Haku just laid back down and turned over. He wasn't going to say anything or ask any questions. Gaara didn't really like prying and Haku only did it every so often.

The redhead hadn't come back the night before and of course Haku was very worried about his friend but he didn't make such a big deal. After all, he was back wasn't he?

Gaara laid down and forced the pillow over his head. Even if he wanted to sleep he knew it was impossible. He barely slept anymore. Especially after the situation with his family had occurred. Haku often brought it up, as a way for Gaara to heal and forget about it but things always ended up the same. Gaara hated them and no matter if the murders were an accident or not, he sort of wanted it to happen.

"You ready to go?" Gaara asked. He felt Haku roll over and pull the covers over his head. There was silence for a minute and then the brunette sat up gradually, peeling the sheets back and sitting up.

"I suppose it would be best to leave early. Not that we have much to move into the dorm." He stood and pulled on his favorite sweater. The weather was chilly outside this morning. "Are we alone?" Haku asked, referring to the room they were placed in at the academy.

"It _is_ what you wanted." Gaara answered, closing his eyes like he wanted to sleep a little. He did absolutely everything Haku asked of him. Not because he was taken by the boy but because Haku was his only friend and Gaara didn't really understand what that meant. So he kept the boy close and treated him like he was the only thing Gaara ever loved. And he was…

Haku reached over and pulled the pillow away from Gaara's face, smiling at him. "Just so we could alone, like always." He made a content sigh when he heard Gaara snort and totally disregard the remark. Secretly, Haku would do anything for Gaara as well. He had no other friends in his hometown and he was teased as a child for his attractive beauty.

He and Gaara had met three years earlier at the start of high school. Gaara owed Haku his life and that was probably why he was so consumed with making sure Haku got every little thing he wanted. Gaara wasn't in a hurry to lose the only person he kept precious and the same thing went for Haku and how he felt about Gaara. Even if it came off a little too intimate sometimes.

* * *

Gaara knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and waited for it to be opened. The secretary had told him he should wait but it was early and he needed to talk to Orochimaru before it was too late. The money he had stolen from the bank was nearly gone for his and Haku's tuition, so he was going to settle for getting an on campus job.

"Ah, Gaara." When Orochimaru opened the door he smiled. The boy didn't smile back, and he didn't look like he cared about anything, as usual. He breathed and stepped in the room, immediately sitting in the chair across from the school's most important man.

"What can I do for you this morning? Are you finding your dorm to your liking?" He sat down in front of Gaara and folded his hands together.

"I need to work." Gaara said, ignoring any kind of greeting. "I wasn't expecting to stay in the dorms and that pushed all the money I had left into a hole. " He closed his eyes and tried not to think about all the money they were wasting just so they could be at this school where they were learning the same things as the public school across town.

"Well then," Orochimaru said, standing and going over to a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder and then sat back down, "You don't seem to like people very much so you have two choices that I can think of." He put out two papers. "Gardening and tutoring. You can have either or both." He pushed the paper to Gaara. "Read through them, sign them and bring them back tomorrow."

Gaara took both the papers and quickly wrote his name down. He figured he would need all the money and he didn't mind working. As long as he could stay quiet for awhile. He'd much rather not tutor anyone in biology but it just happened to be his specialty.

Orochimaru was speechless for a moment but then quickly nodded as Gaara stood up and left. "Come by around three, I'll set you up for tutoring today." Orochimaru almost smiled to himself. He'd just won the lottery of odd tasks. Now he didn't have to find someone to garden and he'd gotten a spot for tutoring filled. His day was going beautifully.

* * *

Neji was walking quietly through the halls that afternoon. He hadn't run into Sasuke all day and since it was Thursday he had no etiquette class. None-the-less his day had been long and he was ready to go home, but he still had his shift at the coffeehouse and he still needed to take care of some studying.

Neji walked into the Library at about 3:15. He figured he could get half an hour of studying done and then be to work by exactly four. He couldn't be early today unless he had some magical teleportation power.

He wasn't exactly failing his biology class, he was just having a bit of trouble doing his work. It was his last class of the week and by then he was too burnt out to even pay attention. He had so much going on and now teaching a class of his own? Neji was mentally exhausted and his situation with Sasuke wasn't helping.

Making his way down the isle of study tables in the midsection he looked at the paper in his hand. It was an application for tutoring he had filled out a week ago. No one had wanted to sign it and help him since they thought it was probably a joke. Since when did Hyuuga Neji need tutoring? But since there was a signature now, he felt like he was in luck. He had tutor number twenty.

Neji looked up and down the tables at the people already studying. Maybe his tutor hadn't shown up yet. He signed and rubbed his right eye as he looked again. In the corner of the room he saw the number card on the table but no one sat there. He growled at his tutor's tardiness but he overlooked it as he walked over and sat down.

He tapped his fingers on the table over and over, glancing at his watch a few times. 3:25 and still ticking. He was becoming aggravated as he sat there alone looking like a joke. He almost shouted in frustration when he felt someone walk up behind him and just stand there.

"You're ten minutes late and I have work at four…" Neji swiftly turned around and stood up so fast he hadn't realized who would be there. He gulped when he saw the red hair and then those bright green eyes. Gaara didn't say anything as he pushed Neji back into his seat, forcefully.

"Look, you can't just…"

Gaara tilted his head to one side as if he was actually strangling Neji and telling him to shut up. Neji of course wasn't scared but he'd been pushed around all week so he just cooperated. Gaara walked to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair.

Neji didn't even look at him. He kept his head down as Gaara took out his books and laid them on the table. Gaara shoved the books over to Neji and sat back in the chair. Neji raised his eyebrow as the redhead just ignored him and started reading some paperback.

"We keep running into each other," Neji said, still not looking up at him. "If that's the case then don't you think you might want to be a little nicer to me?" He finally raised his head but Gaara's nose was buried in the book. It didn't even appear that he had heard one single word out o Neji's mouth. The Hyuuga frowned as he sat back and crossed his arms. Nobody ever ignored him.

Gaara however had heard him, he just decided he didn't owe Neji an answer. Who was this boy to think that he was even in the least bit important to Gaara? He just continued reading his book and pretended the stuck up boy wasn't really sitting in front of him.

"Look," Neji began, "I need to pass this class and if you're not going to help then I would appreciate you just giving the job to someone else." He started to put his things away. "I can't think of any reason why you would want to treat me like you despise me. You don't even know me." Neji stood up.

"You want everyone to care about you, " Gaara said, flipping the page, "and I don't. He gently bent one of the pages as a marker and then closed the book. Sitting it on the table. "It's more interesting to see you when you're mad." Gaara didn't have an expression on his face at all.

Neji growled, ready to give some smart remark. He stopped when he saw the same cuts on Gaara's face from the night before. They were hidden, probably with makeup. He still had dark rings around his eyes and Neji wondered why he wore his makeup in such a way.

"You're lonely aren't you?" Neji didn't see Gaara react to the comment at all. "Serves you right then. People like you deserve to be alone." He clutched his books in his arms and turned but from the corner of his eye he could see Gaara stand. Neji was afraid now. He didn't know Gaara and that could mean anything.

Gaara walked over to Neji and snatched the books from him. He dropped them on the floor and everyone in the library looked up at the sudden noise. There were whispers that Neji was about to get beat up but no one knew what was really going on.

Gaara's lifted his left hand and Neji flinched, closing his eyes tight but nothing happened. Well, nothing bad happened. Neji could feel Gaara's soft hand cup his chin and then the redhead's thumb gently stroke his cheek. Neji opened his eyes as a blush grew over his entire body. Gaara moved closer, leaning down to smell Neji's pale skin.

Neji's hands were at his sides, shaking. He didn't know why he wasn't moving or trying to stop the boy. He could feel Gaara's other hand slowly un-tucking his shirt. At that point Neji knew this had to be some sort of joke. Gaara wasn't interested in him, he was just an asshole.

Neji's mind must have completely shut down because he could feel his arm move but he couldn't stop himself from smacking Gaara harshly across the face. He left a solid red handprint on Gaara's faint creamy skin. The redhead cracked his neck as he backed up and grabbed Neji around the neck.

The Hyuuga wished he hadn't even done anything. He should have just left the library when Gaara first showed up. Gaara threw Neji back and when the boy regained his balance Gaara swiftly punched him in the jaw. Neji cursed as he fell on the ground and felt the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything as Gaara started heading his way. He just sat there cowering on the carpeted floor of the library.

He picked Neji up by his loosened tie and held him in the air.

"Put him down."

The people in the room all turned around to the entrance where Sasuke was standing. Gaara didn't turn around, he just smiled a little. The most expression he had shown since he gotten into town. He knew who was at the door and he wanted to laugh. He'd heard the conversation Sasuke and Neji had in the hall the day before. They weren't together anymore, Sasuke just wanted to be a hero but Gaara would show him.

Gaara dropped Neji and watched him get up and run over to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked down at Neji and held him. Then he looked back up as Gaara began to slowly turn around and face him.

"You must be new around here." Sasuke said, looking Gaara up and down. "The academy has zero tolerance for fighting. You'll be expelled by morning." Sasuke smiled, feeling superior. Gaara just blinked and as he stood there with his arms crossed. Sasuke was pissing him off but then Gaara remembered Haku. The boy would be heart broken if they got kicked out so soon.

Gaara shrugged and went to grab his book off the table. He walked towards the door and looked at Neji before he walked through it. The Hyuuga's legs almost collapsed as he fell into Sasuke with relief.

"You can do better than him." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. Neji looked up at him and then stepped away.

"What makes you think I'm with him?" Neji began fixing his clothes. "You and I just broke up, I'm not a whore." Neji tucked in his shirt and fixed his sloppy hair. Sasuke watched him, just blinking every few seconds.

"You were when I found you." Sasuke said, with a frown. "I saw how he was all over you. I won't be here to save you every time something like this happens. You had better be more careful." Sasuke warned.

"Like you care anyway. You raped me, remember? You don't give a shit about me, just so long as you can fuck your own brother. I don't need you to save _me._ I'll whore myself out to whomever I want." Neji left Sasuke where he was standing to go back and pick up his things, and then he left through the back door.

* * *

"Wow, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as Neji stepped into the backroom ten minutes late. Neji didn't say anything as he tossed everything in his locker. He just wanted to skip out on work and go home. Today had been a lot more than he wanted to handle.

"I didn't know Sasuke was the abusive type." Naruto laughed slightly, knowing it was fully true that Sasuke wouldn't care about hitting anyone. He'd seen the bruises Neji came in with sometimes.

"I broke up with Sasuke so you can be quiet Naruto. I'm not in the mood today." He was walking out as he put his apron on when Naruto grunted and began following him closely.

"Well sorry," Naruto commented. "Anyway, that scary guy is back again." They were almost out into the café portion of the room when Neji froze. He knew exactly who Naruto was referring to. He was pissed that Gaara even had the guts to show up here after what he'd pulled in the library just awhile ago.

_Gaara._ "That bastard." Neji whispered, touching the side of his lip that had finally stopped bleeding. He stood near the wall and looked out into the lobby. Sure enough Gaara was sitting at his usual table, reading with the same drink he always ordered.

"What?" Naruto said, "You know him or something?" He could feel Neji shaking but he didn't seem scared, just a little angry or maybe even a little hateful. He wanted to ask another question but Neji sighed right about then. The Hyuuga knew he couldn't win against Gaara. He'd seen that first hand earlier.

"He's new at the academy." Neji didn't want to go out there anymore. Maybe he could skip out on work today or something. He was actually pretty upset that Gaara was intruding everywhere around him. His etiquette class, his tutor and in his workplace. He couldn't get a minute to himself. He felt smothered somehow.

"Looks like we know where you got that nasty little bruise from. He's new and he just hit you like that? God, he must not know who you are. Either that or he just doesn't care much about you." Naruto snickered and tried hard not to laugh out loud. He'd been waiting for someone to actually hit Neji.

"He knows very well who I am, he just doesn't care much. In fact, he doesn't care about anything except the boy who's always hanging all over him like some animal." Neji sort of bared his teeth at the mention of Haku.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous to me," said Naruto. Neji passed him a look and Naruto quickly quieted himself. Neji wasn't jealous of anyone. _He_ was the most attractive boy in school. He owned the right to be the most beautiful, not that new feminine beauty all the boys were talking about. Although, Neji did remember feeling a bit strange and hot when Gaara touched him.

"Hello, earth to Neji." Naruto waved his hands in front of the Hyuugas face. "You're shift started like five minutes ago and now you're just staring. We can just call security if you're afraid of him."

"No, I'll just work on the other side of the room. Can you do register today?" Neji was almost begging. He really would just rather not have to deal with anyone.

"Sure, but it'll cost you."

* * *

After work Neji didn't wait around. He decided he was going to spend the night in his on-campus dorm instead of going to his uncle's house where he would be questioned about his busted lip. He was tired as he walked out the back door to his car. Leaning on the car window with his head Neji searched for his keys that should have been in his blazer.

He turned around when he heard the jingle of metal keys sounding behind him. He didn't freeze or freak out too much when he saw Gaara standing there. He'd had a feeling he was being followed but he had been too proud to turn around.

"You stole my keys?" Neji asked, seeming like he was confused a lot. He turned all the way around to have Gaara standing nearly two feet in front of him, daring to press him against the car.

"Don't you think you've done enough today?" Neji tried to snatch the keys that were hanging in Gaara's hand but the redhead was too fast. He put his hand on Neji's chest and gripped his shirt firmly. At first it appeared that he would hit the brunette again but Neji didn't feel Gaara's fist connect with his jaw this time.

"You were right." Gaara said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Neji sorta ripped away from him and righted himself before he pushed Gaara back. He didn't know where all the bravery had come from but he was really sick of being pushed around today.

"Earlier you said I was lonely," Gaara paused and crossed his arms. "You were right, that's why I got upset." Gaara would only blink as he spoke, but only a few times. He was watching the other boy closely, too closely.

"What? I was just trying to piss you off. I didn't know what I was talking about." He frowned a bit. Gaara's entire sadistic approach to people seemed to have vanished. He actually appeared to be acting civil. Neji started up into Gaara's soft eyes. They were low, like he was really exhausted.

Gaara took Neji's chin in his hand and turned his face to the side. He stared at the small cut on Neji lip and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know, " Neji said, turning back towards him. "you can't be that lonely if you've got that Haku kid staying with you all the time." Neji looked down and searched the wet ground. He looked back up almost immediately when he felt Gaara shift. For the first time Neji saw a small smile across Gaara's face. He gathered that the redhead didn't smile often.

"I sleep with him on occasion." Gaara said, unfolding his arms. "He's not mine." Gaara moved closer again, all against Neji's wishes. "He doesn't fight back like you do." Gaara whispered. Neji gulped and felt himself trapped between the car and Gaara's warm body.

"I've heard things about you around school." Gaara breathed in deeply.

"…and so you've taken an interest in me. Maybe what I can do for you?" Neji felt so ashamed of how people talked about him. He was practically the whore of his school but that had been so long ago. After he'd gotten with Sasuke that had all stopped. He wondered why people kept up the rumors.

"No." Gaara stepped back a bit. "I had an interest before I met you at school. You're a priss at school. I don't like it." He growled and Neji looked away. "About earlier," Gaara stuck the keys in Neji's car door. "I just wanted to feel your skin." He pulled Neji away from the car and opened the door for him.

_What the hell kind of an apology was that?_ Neji stood in front of the door as Gaara turned and began walking away. "Gaara wait." Neji spun around and Gaara stopped walking. "Um, maybe I could give you a ride home?" Neji scratched the back of his head and then dropped his head so he could blush a little.

Gaara just ignored Neji altogether as he kept walking and got in a car across the parking lot. He drove off pretty fast, leaving Neji standing alone as it began to rain again. He sighed as he got in the car. He just couldn't figure Gaara out. One minute the boy was all over him and the next he hated him.

Neji wanted to forget about it but it bothered him the entire drive back to the dorms. He hoped that maybe he would get another chance to spend some time with Gaara, maybe to get him to open up a little more.

* * *

Neji was sitting crossed legged on his bed Friday morning. He had half a sandwich in his mouth and he was writing profusely on a piece of lined paper. He'd planned to skip school that day but then he remembered he had that stupid class to instruct. So he was writing down what he could remember from taking the class the year before.

When his phone rang on the dresser next to him he took a look at it and then threw it across the room. Sasuke could wait since Neji didn't have time to worry about him dropping by and picking up any of his things. He graciously had them sent over to his house. That way he didn't need to be bothered with the boy if he didn't have to be.

He was dressed quickly and hurried out the door around 7am. He left his phone when he took of, trying to get away from his problems. He'd already spent most of the night eating a bucket of ice cream alone. He didn't usually stoop to the standards of younger teenage girls but he had the craving so he filled it.

Walking into his first period his spotted Gaara immediately, laying with his head on the table like he didn't care he was alive at all. It looked to Neji that he hadn't slept at all, but then again, neither had he.

"Alright, if you guys can sit up straight in your seats and pull out your notebooks. There's a paper due at the end of class on what you learned Wednesday." He cleared his throat and then wrote a few things on the board. _"Two pages on, The proper placement of the utensils on the left side of your plates_."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh for an in-class assignment?" One of the students in the back raised his hand. Neji didn't bother to even look at him as he sat down behind the teacher's desk and pulled out several things from his own classes he hadn't finished.

"The etiquette class is voluntary for freshman. The door isn't very far." He cleared his throat and pointed to the door even though he was noticeably flipping through a book after having finished pulling off his jacket and draping it over the edge of the desk.

Everyone in the class seemed to sigh as they took out their papers and began to write. Neji himself had written the paper that very morning so he knew it could be done. If anything, he'd given the assignment because he didn't really feel like talking today. The book he was reading wasn't even interesting. It was just a way for him to get Sasuke off his mind.

Not too long after he gave the instructions he looked up at the class. The young men were writing diligently. All with their faces in their notes and some looking through textbooks. All of them were working to meet the deadline. All except for Gaara.

He was reading a small paperback that he had apparently gotten halfway through. This annoyed Neji and he stood up. Gaara saw out the corner of his eye but he was too busy to care about anything Neji had to say to him. Haku looked over at his friend and calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, it would be better if you didn't try and cause any disturbances in school." He leaned over and whispered, "We don't need you upset. I'm sure you don't want the cops finding us. Please finish the report." He just barely kissed Gaara on his cheek and then went back to work.

Neji sat down feeling even more annoyed. He didn't particularly care for Haku but he didn't quite know why. It wasn't his place to care about the type of relationship Gaara and Haku had. What did he care anyway? Gaara was just some crazy guy that didn't belong on his world.

* * *

After class Haku of course hurried to his next period but Gaara lagged and was heading to his locker to exchange books instead.

"Uh, Gaara?" Neji was walking behind him for awhile and Gaara knew but he didn't say anything because it amused him. Neji figured that maybe the boy hadn't realized he was walking so softly behind him this whole time.

Gaara opened his locker and then turned his head around with his eyes low, almost like he was a bit irritated. "What do you want?" He didn't say it in a tone that told Neji he should just leave him alone. It just sounded more like, _yeah_?

"I never got the chance to apologize for the things I said to you yesterday. Maybe I could take you to dinner tomorrow night." Neji cleared his throat nervously. "…just as friends I mean. Nothing more than that." Neji tried to smile but he was shaking.

"No." Gaara said, turning back around to dig in his locker. Neji almost gasped at the answer. He couldn't remember a time when anyone had turned him down so bluntly. At least Gaara could have made up a lie to make Neji feel better. But that wasn't his approach to anything was it?

"Well alright then." Neji said, frowning. "I suppose I'll see you later then." He walked off quickly, trying to avoid the awkwardness of someone even having the guts to reject him. Now he knew how it felt and it didn't feel good at all.

* * *

Neji didn't see Gaara for tutoring that day nor did he see him at the coffeehouse. He sighed as he walked through the dorms after work. He'd hoped that maybe Gaara would come in and they could share a coffee together or something.

_Ah! What am I thinking?! He's got Haku, he doesn't need me. Wait…_ Neji paused mid thought and took a deep breath. _Since when do I care about him? Since when do I like him? No no no, I do not like Gaara. Yeah right, it would never work. _

Most people left their room doors open when it got hot so Neji wasn't surprised to see most of the doors on his floor open. He walked by all of them without looking in. Wishing he was just in his room alone with his bucket of ice cream.

"Gaara this must have cost you a lot of money. Where'd you get it? How'd you know this was what I wanted?"

Neji wasn't crazy, he knew that was Haku's voice and apparently Gaara had gotten him something very nice. That was probably why he hadn't been at the coffeehouse like he usually was during Neji's shift.

"You whined all last year but I didn't have the money. I figured it could wait until you were 18." Gaara shrugged. Neji was watching them from the door been now, leaning on the frame near the wall so they couldn't see him.

"I've been so busy trying to stay calm that I forgot. But my birthday isn't until tomorrow. I thought we would just go to the movies or something." Haku smiled as he looked down at the gift in his hands. Neji couldn't see what it was but he was fuming outside the door.

"I couldn't wait anymore…" Gaara grabbed Haku by the waist and pushed him up against the wall in a hug that was all but simple. Haku embraced him and Gaara laid his head against the boy's chest.

"Is something wrong?" Haku asked, pushing Gaara back just a little. The redhead didn't say anything as he looked at Haku in his dark brown eyes. Gaara just shook his head and leaned forward. His cold lips landed against Haku's hand instead of on his lips.

"Gaara, we need to talk about something." Haku said, escaping the wall and walking around the room towards the bed. Gaara growled when he turned around and folded his arms. Haku stood quietly as he rubbed his forearm nervously.

"It can wait." Gaara said. Haku could hear the annoyance in his voice so he turned away and faced the only window in the room. Gaara stood behind him and fingered lightly through his hair.

Neji was a little sad where he was still standing and watching the pair. _Maybe they do have something going on._ He didn't really have a reason to trust Gaara or believe anything he said. For all Neji knew, Gaara just wanted them both. He sighed as he continued to watch. He wanted to know what Haku had to tell Gaara but the conversation was shut down.

Gaara turned Haku back around. Neji could see them both clearly now. Haku looked content instead of scared, which was what he sounded like. And Gaara, well Gaara looked a little lust-worthy. Like he would pounce on Haku at any given minute.

The way he gripped Haku's hips and pulled him forward made Neji want to run in the room and tear them away from each other.

"Gaara…" Haku's voice was always warm and inviting. "Thank you." He smiled softly while he blushed. Gaara grinned as he kissed Haku's lips gently.

Outside the door Neji squealed as Haku jerked away from him, holding his shirt tightly. Neji covered his mouth and made his way down the hall to his room, trying to erase what he saw. Stumbling as he walked.

"Did you hear that?" Haku asked going towards the door. He looked outside and saw no one, quickly shutting and locking the door.

"I didn't hear anything." Gaara said, pushing Haku against the closed door. He reached under Haku's shirt and felt his skin but he stopped suddenly. Haku looked at him and gulped with a weary smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't eat all the time." He laughed, knowing Gaara could tell he was getting a little heavy around his tummy area. Gaara nodded but he kissed Haku again, thinking nothing of what Haku was trying to tell him.

* * *

End Chapter

I took long! Sorry! I just found out I'm pregnant! Congrads to me and my hubby.  
Chapter three won't take so long k.

Ciao  
-Nik and Baby


	3. The News Blues

**AN: Well its been ten thousand years since i updated.  
I still wanna finish this story though.  
Forgive the typos.  
I dont have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Chapter III  
****The News of Blues**

_Saturday night_

The day was over before Neji had realized it. He had spent most of the day in bed just relaxing. Something he hardly ever did. Usually he would spend the day, or maybe even the weekend, with Sasuke. They would spend the morning in bed and then the afternoon at the mall or some public place. Then at night they would just end up back in bed again.

This was part of the reason Neji felt so tired all the time. He felt like Sasuke was pretty much just using him. Now he knew it had been true. He had been trying to cover up a budding relationship with his own blood.

Neji rolled over as the nausea set in again. He still couldn't believe the type of week he'd had. Sasuke cheating on him, Gaara stalking him, and Gaara hitting him. He began thinking about Gaara for a short second when someone softly knocked on his door.

Sitting up quietly Neji pretended he wasn't there. He hadn't left all day so no one knew he was there at all.

"Hyuuga-san."

Neji's breath hitched in his chest. The Gods must hate him for being such a jerk to everyone. Of course they would allow only Haku to be at his door. He felt obligated to open the door now. Of course he hated Haku for what he saw the night before but Gaara didn't belong to him. Neji couldn't interfere in whatever they'd had before they got there.

Opening the door slowly Neji rubbed the back of his neck when he saw the boy. He was beautiful and Neji didn't know if he was feeling a little jealous or insecure. He'd never experienced either one before.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked calmly. He held the door halfway open and Haku lightly bowed before he smiled widely. Neji cringed but he tried his best to hide it. He was probably growling too but he wanted to keep that to a minimum.

"Do you mind if I come in and speak with you in private." Haku's voice was so angelic. Aside from that fact that Neji was staring right at him, he seemed to forget just a bit about how upset he was about what he'd seen the night before. He opened the door wider and let Haku inside.

Neji's room was small, just like the rest of the rooms. He had a bed, a dresser with a tv and a small frig in the corner. There was a small chair next to the window that Haku chose to sit in. Neji gulped as he sat on the bed with his legs crossed. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Haku beat him to it.

"I saw you last night." Haku said. "You were watching us for quite awhile." He kept a serene smile across his face. Neji began to shiver. He wanted to lie and say he hadn't been there, that he hadn't been _watching_ them but he was already caught.

"I know what it may look like but I was simply worried for _you're_ safety, Haku." Neji regained his deviousness and grinned. "Gaara is a threat to you. I feel he is abusive." Neji raised his eyebrow as he slyly scanned Haku exposed skin for bruises.

"…because he hit _you_, Hyuuga-san, does not mean he would ever decided to lay a hand on me." Haku slowly flipped his hair away from his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude but you provoked him, from what he tells me." Haku could sense Neji getting angry so he stood. "I didn't come here to upset you. I merely came to apologize for his actions. He doesn't think sometimes."

"So I've learned."

"On the other hand," Haku began, "I feel that you have an attraction towards my Gaara." Haku tilted his head to the side and watched Neji's facial expression go a bit sour. So Gaara did belong to Haku and the redhead had lied to him. No matter, Neji wasn't good at giving up anything.

"_Your_ Gaara?" Neji seemed confused. "Are you telling me to stay away from him?" Neji asked. He didn't think it would be so hard to persuade Gaara to leave Haku. Neji always got what he wanted no matter what. He wasn't going to give up this time either.

"No." Haku hummed. "He doesn't belong to me in that sense. He's free to be with whomever he chooses. I just want you to know that I know. I did however, come to tell you that he's not interested," Haku made his way to the door as he calmly yawned. "…that's all." Haku smiled and left smoothly.

Neji sat with his mouth wide open. He could not believe that his semi-new rival had just basically told him to stay away from Gaara. It wasn't even like he REALLY liked Gaara. He was just curious after all. Gaara was tall, pale, thin and aggressive. At most, he just wanted a small taste. Who the hell was Haku to tell him he couldn't? He was nobody, that's who.

* * *

_Sunday_

Gaara and Haku were sitting on a bench in the courtyard Sunday morning. Haku was enjoying an ice cream while Gaara sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was awake of course but he was thinking.

Paying not so much attention to anything in particular, Haku spotted Neji across the grass, standing and staring behind a tree. Haku smiled but never let Neji know that he knew he was hiding.

"Gaara." Haku turned to him. "Does Neji appeal to you?" He asked, definitely interested in his answer. Gaara ignored him for the most part. All he did was grunt and open his eyes. He too knew Neji was watching them but he never said anything.

"I think the Hyuuga may actually be attracted to you." Haku hadn't planned on telling Gaara but he wanted to know how Gaara felt about it. He wasn't going to be concerned every time they ran into each other in the hall. He had a feeling Gaara didn't want anything to do with the other boy but he wanted to be sure.

"What about it?" Gaara asked. He'd already known that Neji felt that way, to some extent. "Afraid I'll go play and never come back?" Gaara never really made jokes but he smiled a bit, looking over at Haku to see if he was upset. Haku wasn't affected and just shrugged.

"You need me more than you know." Haku was about to go on a long speech when Neji began walking towards them. Haku silently applauded the boy for his bravery in the situation. Apparently Haku wasn't intimidating enough yesterday. Neji was going to keep up his game until he got what he wanted.

"Gaara, can I speak with you," Neji looked at Haku and grinned, "…alone?" He turned back to Gaara and nodded towards the west wing of the campus. Gaara seemed to think about it for awhile. Haku would have his head later if he left but on the other hand Neji smelled good from where he was standing.

"Please, " Haku started, "If you'll excuse me then. I'll see you later Gaara." Haku stood and made his way over to the dorms. He could feel Neji staring as he left but he never looked back.

"What is it you want?" Gaara asked once they were in the dim hall of the unused west wing. Neji stopped walking and with all the strength he had forced Gaara against the wall, planting his hands firmly on the boy's chest.

"You." Neji said, moving closer. "Just once, just for a while." He clawed at Gaara's shirt while he slowly nosed his skin. Gaara looked down at the begging boy in front of him. He'd never seen Neji without his uniform before. It made him seem shorter and more feminine.

His dark jeans hugged his waist smoothly but his jacket hid most of his torso. Gaara's eyes flashed from the boys enticing eyes to the zipper on his jacket. He wanted to take it off but he didn't want Neji to think he was interested in him too much. On the other hand, he wasn't going to turn down a willing participant.

Gaara quickly forced Neji away from him and jammed the boy into the wall. He pulled the zipper down and tore Neji's jacket off his shoulders. He slid his hand under Neji's thin shirt and marveled at his sweet skin. Neji purred, helping to glide Gaara's hand over his nipple and up to his neck.

"Haku's going to be upset with you." Neji threw his head back and closed his eyes, biting down on his lip. He knew what he was doing. He'd won the hearts of many of his lovers this same way.

"Isn't that what you want?" Gaara stepped closer to him. Neji opened his eyes a little. He could feel Gaara's heart beating slightly. Maybe the redhead would actually give into his temptation. Neji was very persuasive when he wanted something.

"Hmmm, it is." He quickly lifted his shirt off and pulled Gaara against his chest. He breathed in and rubbed his nose against Gaara's neck, hoping to spark the boy's fascination a bit more.

"What makes you think I want you so bad?" Gaara knew that in fact he did want the boy but he didn't particularly like Neji being so giving. He'd told the boy once before that he liked a fight. Gaara wanted him to be upset. It would make the sex for him a lot more interesting then just getting exactly what he wanted.

"Don't you?"

"Only half as much as I want Haku." Gaara knew that wasn't true.

_Hmph_. Neji folded his arms. He hated hearing he was second to that other boy. He was sure he could do more for Gaara than that little meek boy could ever do. "You're an asshole." Neji fussed, he knew Gaara was just saying things to tick him off. That's the type of personality, he knew by now, that Gaara carried.

Gaara ripped Neji away from the wall and turned him around, smashing his face up against it firmly. Neji tried to push away but Gaara stepped up behind him. His crotch slowly slid against Neji's ass harshly. Gaara's hands felt through Neji's silky hair before he leaned over and licked the rim of his ear.

"Take me."

Gaara snorted, ignoring him. "You really would do anything for sex wouldn't you?"

Neji forced himself away from the wall and pushed Gaara away. He looked down at the floor and growled silently. He hated that he wanted Gaara even though he was treating him worse than anyone had ever treated him before. Even Sasuke had never said such things to him. Most guys were just grateful.

_I'm not a whore._ Neji stared up at Gaara and then stepped up to the boy, meeting his lips with a warm kiss. Maybe he could get Gaara to feel the same way he felt.

He moaned softly when Gaara kissed him back. Neji couldn't contain himself. He jumped up into Gaara's arms and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. Neji thought he had done too much but Gaara held him anyway.

"You do want me." Neji grinned. "…I knew it."

Gaara let Neji down softly and stepped back. "It's Haku's birthday. We can't do this today. He'll be hurt if he finds out about it." Gaara cracked his neck and looked down the hall. "Maybe another time." Gaara began walking and he didn't look back as Neji stood there alone.

The Hyuuga was stunned. The cold of the forgotten hall began to reach the soft skin of his chest and he shivered. When Gaara was out of sight Neji slid to the floor and grabbed up his shirt. He didn't know how to beat Haku at this game. Gaara was already wrapped up in Haku's web. That damn boy was winning and it was aggravating.

Haku was sitting at the small desk inside his room when Gaara walked in. The redhead looked a little flustered and that wasn't like Gaara at all so Haku stood and walked over to him.

"He must have upset you." Haku said, putting his hand on Gaara's forehead. "You're burning up." Haku took a small step back and looked at Gaara again. He didn't appear to be ill and Haku couldn't recall a time when Gaara had ever been sick. He gulped slightly.

"Should I even ask what's wrong?" Haku tilted his head to the side and frowned. Even if he did ask he was pretty sure that Gaara would just ignore him and probably crawl onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. But Gaara looked at Haku instead.

"I wouldn't want to upset you today." Gaara sat on the bed and ruffled his hair a bit. "Ignore my mood. You'll be happy to know that we're going out soon." Gaara said, quickly changing the subject. Haku smiled but he wasn't feeling much like going out. Gaara saw through Haku's little trick.

"You don't want me to take you out?" Gaara asked. Looking towards the window. He didn't want to see Haku's smile fall so he could explain why he didn't wanna be in public.

"We're not being cautious enough. I'd love to go out and walk down the street but we can't even do that. We hide out in movie theaters and have sex!" Haku looked away and blushed slightly. He was always embarrassing himself in front of Gaara even though Haku knew Gaara didn't care.

"We won't go then. We can stay inside and have sex, if you prefer." Gaara leaned back on the pillow and growled to himself. He didn't particularly wanna go out either. Haku bit his bottom lip and turned away.

"I'd rather we just stayed inside but I'm not having sex with you until I'm sure that Hyuuga isn't what's bothering you." Haku sat back in his chair at the desk and continued studying. He heard Gaara snort but he ignored it. Maybe he was falling in love with Gaara. Maybe he should tell the redhead before Neji got too close.

* * *

_Monday_

Gaara found himself walking the halls of the campus alone the next day. Haku was feeling ill so he decided on skipping classes that day. Gaara didn't mind. As much as Haku had done for him, he would rather spend the day alone than see him suffering from a cold or whatever bug had befallen the boy.

He didn't attend the etiquette class that day either. Neji was just getting in the way now even though Gaara did want to see him, he would rather keep the relationship he had with Haku. Not that it was anything special. It was just sex that Gaara used to relieve himself. Haku didn't know that much and Gaara was feeling like maybe Haku felt like the redhead belonged to him now.

Gaara gritted his teeth as he headed outside towards to the campus garden. He had his school shirt on so he unbuttoned it and rolled up he sleeves. He wasn't wearing a shirt under that one. The weather was starting to warm up and Gaara was aggravated that today of all days he had to mow the lawn in front of the school.

Pulling the lawnmower from the shed near the side of one of the buildings Gaara could hear idle chatter coming from the fountain in the middle of the garden. He didn't turn all the way around but he glanced a few times to see what the fuss was about. He saw a group of boys all huddled up and surrounding someone.

Gaara peeked a little harder. He saw a boy with his back to him and then he saw Sasuke. Gaara would have rolled his eyes but he didn't jump to conclusions. He didn't know why Haku was outside when he was supposed to be _sick_. That didn't bother him. What was bothering him was the way Sasuke had his grimy little pudgy hands all over his sweet innocent Haku's shoulder.

The sun was starting to beat down harder as Gaara stood there and watched. Then he remembered he didn't really care about anything Haku wanted to do. He knew Haku and he also knew Haku didn't like Sasuke's type.

Gaara rolled the lawnmower around the other side of the courtyard to get away from all the annoying people. He pulled the string to start up the machine but it didn't start up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled the string again. The engine revved and the lawnmower turned on.

Gaara had never mowed a lawn before but he didn't think it was that hard. He started pushing the machine around and found it a lot heavier now that it was up and running. Gaara began to sweat all down his neck and chest. But it wasn't disgusting like the sweat you see dripping off those super tall basketball players during halftime. The sweat was minimal and it just made Gaara look gorgeous.

Coincidentally Neji just so happened to be walking down the back stairs with his books clutched against his chest as he headed to work. He was completely oblivious to who was pushing to lawnmower. He made no effort to interact with the help. He didn't even notice Gaara until the lawnmower turned off and he heard Gaara curse.

Neji didn't know it was Gaara but he just happened to turn around and glance behind him. Upon realizing who it was and noticing his bare chest Neji almost tripped in the uncut grass. He dropped his books but he didn't bend down to pick them up. He just stood there hoping the redhead hadn't seen him looking like a loser.

But Gaara had noticed him. Just because he wasn't looking at Neji didn't mean he hadn't seen him walk down the stairs with his hair blowing in the wind and his eyes low. Gaara growled to himself. He was beginning to hate himself more and more every time he saw Neji. He felt only lust for the brunette.

_Just grab your books and go. I don't think he's noticed you yet._ Neji knelt down and picked up his books, holding them tightly. He pushed a piece of his stray hair behind his ear and began walking again. Gaara turned around and watched him go. He thought Neji was going to say something to him. He mentally shrugged and went back to trying to fix the lawnmower.

Neji rounded the building quickly. As soon as he was out of sight he leaned up against the building and tried to catch his breath. He sighed and was just about to start walking again when he noticed the gathering of boys at the fountain. A lot of the boys had already left so Neji could clearly see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the fountain with his arm around Haku's shoulder.

Neji raised his eyebrow. He wondered if Gaara had seen his precious little pet all snuggled up with his own ex boyfriend. Now he really hated Haku. That little bastard was taking everything he wanted. Not that he wanted Sasuke anymore but they had just broken up. That Haku had no idea what type of trouble he was in. And Neji was going to make it clear to him. He had an idea.

Neji had gone on his half hour break around 6pm. When he got back to the counter Gaara was in his usual place. Neji ignored the redhead for the rest of his shift. He remembered the way Gaara has treated him in the hall the day before. Neji just couldn't get over how the other boy was treating him. The brunette sighed and took a peek at Gaara. All this work just made him want to be with Gaara more.

_Wait, since when do I want to be with him?_ Neji's lust was steadily growing into a crush. Instead or wanting Gaara for sex he was starting to want him for other things. Company, someone to take him to the movies maybe. Neji shook his head. H didn't need another asshole boyfriend right now.

Naruto was closing the coffeehouse that night so Neji left through the front door with his books in hand. He didn't see Gaara budge and that was the way he wanted it.

He threw his books in the back seat off his car and bent down to take his shoes off. He liked driving barefoot. Standing and turning around he was met by the boy who was stealing his heart. Neji gasped and dropped his keys on the damp ground.

"Gaara you scared me." Neji picked up his keys. "You're such a bastard." He said, _but you look so good in the dark._ Neji sighed and turned back to his car. "I don't have time for this tonight."

Gaara didn't care what Neji had time for. The redhead grabbed Neji by the arm and began dragging him off towards the other side of the parking lot. Neji protested and tried to pull away but Gaara just held him tighter. The Hyuuga began cursing and dug his nails into Gaara's arm upon feeling a great deal of pain in his foot.

"Shit!" Neji screamed. He fell on the ground grabbing a hold of his wounded foot. Gaara looked down at him. The boy had blood running down his arm as he held his foot up to the street lights. A small shard of glass was embedded in his heel.

"God! Like you couldn't be a little more careful with me! I'm not some animal Gaara!" Neji dropped his head and let his leg rest on the ground. "What am I doing out here?" He whispered. "You don't even care about me. No one does."

Gaara almost rolled his eyes. Neji was such an attention hog. Gaara reluctantly knelt down and picked up Neji's foot. Neji pushed Gaara away but the redhead just shoved him back. Gaara quickly yanked the piece of glass out of Neji's foot and threw it across the parking lot.

"Do you always cry this much?" It was a rhetorical question. Gaara immediately got to his feet and lifted the Hyuuga over his shoulder.

"I wasn't crying." Neji said after they had been walking for a good five minutes. "Where are you taking me?" Neji looked around. He thought they were going to Gaara's car at first but they weren't even in the parking lot anymore.

"You're just in the way. Haku asked me to kill you. You know I would do anything Haku asked me to." Gaara could feel Neji shift uncomfortably and he silently applauded himself. The truth was Haku _had_ asked Gaara to kill Neji but Gaara didn't know if he wanted to or not.

"I don't think you could kill me. I think you care about me a little." Neji decided he would take a small chance and see if Gaara answered. He did.

"I don't." Gaara said. "If I want to have sex with you then I will and that will be it." He cleared his throat and took some keys from his pocket. He gently released his grip on Neji as he fumbled with a door. Neji hadn't really noticed until now but they appeared to be in the motel complex a few blocks from the coffee shop.

"Why did you bring me here?" Neji threw a fit when Gaara tossed him on the bed. Neji stood up but the pain in his foot made him sit back down. There was blood all over the carpet and Neji fell back on the bed, exhausted. Gaara didn't answer. He just stood at the foot of the bed.

"You're not here to kill me." Neji said, rolling over on his belly. His tight fit jeans hugged his hips and Gaara didn't hide the fact that he was staring. "Come lay with me." Neji demanded, patting the bed next to him. Gaara didn't look hesitant. He didn't look like anything really. He crawled onto the bed next to Neji. The brunette moved closer to Gaara and felt his soft uncut hair.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Sabaku no Gaara." Neji closed his eyes. He inhaled the scent of fresh cut grass. When he opened his eyes Gaara was staring directly at him. Neji felt a little like he was too vulnerable here. He had just broken up with Sasuke is a horrible way and maybe what he wanted from Gaara would never be what Gaara wanted. Regardless, Neji leaned up and barely touched Gaara's thin lips with his own.

Gaara's lips were cold and he didn't attempt to kiss Neji back. The brunette figured it was going to work out that way. Neji pulled away and stared into Gaara's green eyes. They were so empty all the time. Neji wanted them to change into something, even something little.

"I thought you weren't going to have sex me with." Gaara said. He turned over and put his hands behind his head. Neji searched the room for something to say. He meant it when he said he wasn't going to have sex with the Sabaku.

"I'm not," Neji started, "I guess I was expecting you to react to the kiss a little more." Neji sat up and sighed. "I don't know why I even bother. You're not even remotely interested in me. You're no better than Sasuke." Neji hushed himself thinking Gaara would overreact.

The redhead was laying with his eyes closed. He didn't even flinch at the Uchiha's name.

"You know Haku has a thing for him." Neji tried. Still he got no reaction out of Gaara. "I guess I had better just go home. I've got class early and I hate you right now." Neji said, getting ready to move. Gaara caught his arm in a flash. He threw Neji back on the bed and hovered over him.

"I don't care about anything you have to say." Gaara said, "Remember that when I'm fucking you, Hyuuga." Gaara got up and walked towards the door. "The room is paid for, up to a week. Don't leave this room until I get back." He opened the door and stepped out, looking back at Neji.

"Are you fucking insane?! I have a job and I have school. I have priorities you prick." Neji got up and tip-toed to the door. "I am not gonna wait around just to get ass raped by the likes of you." Neji tried to walk out passed Gaara but the Redhead grabbed him up by the neck and pinned him to the door.

"You will wait. You're as good as dead anyway. When I get back I'll do what I want to you and then I hope you rot in here." Gaara's nose was touching Neji and he was speaking to the brunette through his teeth. Neji managed to push Gaara away and drop to the floor. He looked up at the redhead. Neji was infuriated. No one talked to him that way.

He stepped up to Gaara. "What?" He said angrily. He turned like he was going to leave then he swiftly whirled around and punched Gaara in the face. "I can't believe I even have feelings for someone as sick as you." Neji shouted but Gaara didn't even seem phased. He backed Neji into the door with a hand on the Hyuuga's chest.

"I like you better angry." Gaara growled. Neji blinked stupidly. Had Gaara said all that crap so Neji would show some backbone? Neji looked up at Gaara. Finally there was something in his eyes. Smiling Neji pulled on a piece of Gaara's hair.

The redhead seemed to have lost control of his urges as he leaned down, whilst smashed Neji against the door, and kissed his eagerly. Neji un-tensed and let his hands find Gaara's chest. The shorter boy looked bashful as he kept trying to play innocent so Gaara would step closer.

The redhead couldn't help himself and he did as Neji wanted by stepping even closer. Gaara wouldn't take his lips off Neji and he was so aggressive with the kiss that Neji tried to pull away and breathe. But Gaara wasn't going to have that. He slid his hand around Neji's throat again and squeezed. The more Neji struggled the more Gaara became aroused, until…

"Gaara!"

Neji and Gaara broke away from each other to see Haku standing a few feet away with Sasuke at his side, hands in his pockets. Haku looked so distraught and taken aback that he fell to his knees crying.

The Sabaku stepped away from Neji but he kept looking at him before he turned to Haku. This was definitely going to be a long night. Gaara walked to Haku and helped him up. He put his hand under Haku's chin. The boy looked up at Gaara. He was sad more than he was angry.

"He's nothing important, Haku." Gaara leaned over and kissed Haku's cheek, nuzzling his hair a little. Neji was just steaming with anger from where he was still posted against the door. Haku gave an evil smile over Gaara's shoulder and grabbed the redhead's hand.

"Come on, "Haku said. "I wanna go home Gaara." They began walking off together. Neji was going to run after Gaara but his foot was throbbing, which he had forgotten during all the commotion. He noticed Sasuke walking the other way as well.

"You're not going to say anything?" Neji asked him. Sasuke just turned around and shrugged as he walked backwards with a frown on his face.

"You don't deserve any healthy advice." Then he was gone into the darkness of the empty parking lot.

"Well you're no saint! Bastard."

* * *

End chapter

Dear Lord its been like ages since I updated.

I'm sorry.

I've been sooooo super busy with being a mom!

Review, please.

I need some encouragement.

Nik


	4. Real Accursed Truth

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter.  
I wrote it in about 2 hours, I had so much thought up since i hardly update, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters in this reading.

* * *

**Chapter IV  
Real Accursed Truth**

Despite Gaara's harsh words, and Neji's injured foot, he didn't remain in the hotel that night. He called in a favor with one of his few friends and received a ride to his uncle's house. He had been too afraid to return to his dorm.

Throughout the remainder of the week Neji saw Gaara less and less. The redhead didn't even bother showing up at the coffee shop for 3 days in a row. Neji was starting to feel sick in his mind. He couldn't really describe it. He was feeling tired all the time and he barely had an appetite. He was sleeping longer now and he just felt alone.

He wondered if this was what depression felt like. He couldn't be depressed though. He hadn't known Gaara that long and they weren't in love. He was just _very_ attracted to him. Maybe he was feeling like this because he knew he couldn't have Gaara. He knew the redhead didn't belong to Haku but at the same time he knew that Gaara had obligations to the other boy.

All day Thursday Neji paced around in his dorm. He was waiting for the right time to go see Gaara. He couldn't just keep on avoiding him, though it was probably Gaara that was doing the avoiding.

Neji skipped his first two classes that day and waited for Haku to leave the dorm. He was determined to talk to Gaara and if he didn't then he would keep being partially depressed. That was what he decided was causing all these sicknesses.

When Haku did finally Leave Neji sort of smiled to himself. He thought back to the last time he saw Gaara. The boy had left so abruptly. Neji missed him so much he could almost smell the natural scent of his body gliding down the hall toward his room. Neji shivered when the thought of seeing Gaara passed over him. He wanted to smack himself for feeling so damn stupid.

Half limping down the hall Neji knocked on Gaara's room door. There was a lot of shuffling coming from the room so Neji thought the boy hadn't heard him. Instead of knocking again Neji turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. He had only guessed that it wasn't locked.

Looking inside he saw Gaara sitting on the bed. The sheets were full of blood and a sowing kit was on the night stand next to the bed. Gaara's hands were shaking as he tried sowing up a wound on his inner calf. Neji rushed over to him grabbing the sowing needle from his hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" Neji asked in low voice. Gaara just looked over at him and with a scowl on his face. He wanted to know what the Hyuuga was doing in his room uninvited.

"You can't possibly expect this to heal with the botch job you're doing." Neji pointed to Gaara's sad excuse for closing his obviously large gash. "Yes, under the circumstances I doubt you trust me but at least let me help you."

Gaara looked away and laid back extending his hurt leg toward Neji. "Hurry," He warned. "I wouldn't want Haku to see you here." He growled. That made Neji upset. So now he knew that it was Haku's fault that Gaara had been avoiding him. He took a deep breath and let the issue go. He wasn't going to whine about Haku today.

Neji grabbed the bottle of alcohol Gaara had practically wasted all over the nightstand. He cleaned the needle thoroughly before he put a towel under Gaara's leg and poured the rest of the contents around the wound.

Neji sat opposite Gaara and crossed his legs, pulling Gaara's leg into his lap. Gaara winced but Neji ignored it. As he threaded the needled Neji peaked over at Gaara. He appeared to be sleeping but Neji figured he was in too much pain to sleep.

"Why didn't you just go to the hospital?" Neji asked, trying to lighten the mood. Gaara ignored him again and cleared his throat. Neji felt his mood dropping to a low sadness. He had thought Gaara would be sort of happy to se him. Maybe they would kiss and Gaara would tell him he wanted to spend more time together. This wasn't his dream at all.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Neji exhaled roughly.

Gaara cracked his eyes open and stared down at Neji. "Haku has forbid me from it." That was all he said before he closed his eyes again. Neji shrugged and lit the tip of the needle with a lighter.

"I see." He said, "This is going to burn a little. Please don't move." He dug the needle into the top layer of Gaara's skin and pushed it across the gap of Gaara's gash then up and out the other side. He tightened the first stitch and then proceeded to do it again.

Neji was amazed at Gaara's high tolerance for pain. Maybe when they were married they could both get a tattoo. _What on earth am I thinking about marriage for?!?! _  
Neji calmed himself and continued his work. It was understandable that Haku didn't want Gaara to talk to him but he could try and convince the boy otherwise.

"I figured after the horrible night we had at the hotel that Haku wouldn't want us together. I took it upon myself to beg Sasuke to take me back…he agreed." Neji could see Gaara's eyes slowly open back up. "That's what I came over to tell you. I wasn't trying to intrude, believe me. There has been enough awkwardness between us thus far." _Now maybe I can convince Sasuke to play along. He can have the accursed Haku and I can have Gaara. No, Sasuke won't play along. Prick._

Gaara just looked away. Neji had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. Gaara was always so bleak and standoffish. Neji knew different when it came to his attitude though. He knew the redhead wanted him, it was just a matter of time. If Gaara thought Neji didn't want him anymore then maybe Gaara would defy Haku and go after Neji on his own. He just had to be patient and hope that Gaara really did like him.

Gaara sat up, suddenly, and stretched. "You should go." He said looking down at his leg while he mumbled a _thank you._ He looked up at Neji and for a moment their eyes met. For the first time Neji didn't feel like Gaara was staring right through him. This time he was actually staring at him and Neji thought he might have noted a little sadness until Gaara blinked.

"I'll go." Neji pushed Gaara's leg out of his lap and stood up. He didn't wait too long before he headed for the open door. "If you want, you should come by my room later, I'll check on your leg to make sure the stitching is tight enough to get you through the weekend." Then Neji left and he didn't look back.

Gaara softly and unnoticeable sighed once Neji was gone. He had never felt like he needed to hold his breath in all his life. He thought about Neji being with Sasuke again. That just couldn't be true and he wouldn't believe it. Haku and Sasuke were close, unfortunately, and Gaara remembered Haku mentioning that Sasuke had a crush on a certain blond that Gaara knew from the coffeehouse.

Gaara growled however, he didn't know Sasuke and he wouldn't put it passed him to be dating two people at the same time. From what he had learned, this school had no compassion for loyalty. Gaara could care less. His loyalty to Haku had faltered upon the sight of Neji so often. He couldn't judge the Uchiha, he wasn't Kami.

* * *

Late in the night Neji found the courage to knock on the door of the Uchiha house. He was afraid but he knew that if he wanted any time with Gaara he would have to approach Sasuke about his ideas. The elder Uchiha answered the door and Neji stood his ground.

"Hyuuga," He said. "It's been awhile."

"It's imperative that I speak with Sasuke." Neji ignored Itachi to the best of his ability. "Is he here, Itachi?" Neji peered around the other boy and saw that Sasuke was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Sasuke." Itachi called in a deep voice, and then he disappeared into the back of the house. Neji walked in and closed the door behind himself. He took a seat next to Sasuke but the boy didn't even look over at him.

"I must ask something of you." Neji confessed.

"What could you possibly need to ask me?" Sasuke spat. "I have no concern for you, Hyuuga." Sasuke slouched down in his seat and folded his arms. His eyes closed and he breathed easily through his nose. Neji knew that meant he didn't want to talk but he tried anyway.

"I think you might have feelings for Haku."

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes. "What does that have to do with you?" He snorted. "We're friends." He admitted. Neji rolled his eyes. Haku was very good looking and Neji knew what that meant to the Uchiha.

"Friends don't screw each other." Neji growled. Even though he wanted to be with Gaara he still couldn't get over the slight feelings he had for Sasuke. They had known each other for a long time after all. Some thought they would be together forever.

"We were friends once." Sasuke countered. "We did a lot of screwing back then, before you belonged to me." Sasuke said, looking over at Neji finally. "I am not sleeping with the new boy." He clearly stated. "Haku has made it very clear that his heart belongs to one person. Anyway, why is this of any relevance?"

"I want you to take me back." Neji got to his point. He couldn't waste time with Sasuke. The boy would soon tire of his talking and _make_ him leave.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "I knew." Sasuke turned so that his body was facing Neji. "I belong to my brother, Hyuuga."

Neji shook his head. "There has to be something you want in return for being with me again. Just…" Neji trailed off when he noticed Itachi hovering around in the kitchen. He sighed and began to whisper. "I just need you to pretend to be interested in me. I don't care if you're not. I will trade you whatever you want."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "What's in it for you?" He blinked with curiosity. Neji was scratching the skin on his hand harshly. Unaware he had broken skin. He took a deep breath and looked away.

"The Sabaku."

"That's what you're up to. You want me to distract Haku so you can have his prize. You're a devil in that body. Hn, it's too bad that I really don't care for the new boy like you think I do." Sasuke shook his head though. "The redhead will not care if we're together."

"Just try it with me, I'm begging you-"

Sasuke put a finger to Neji's lips and quieted him. "I will agree to this under two-" he put up two fingers with his other hand, "-conditions." He leaned away from the Hyuuga and folded his arms. Neji nodded.

"First this has to be cleared with Itachi and you will have to ask him."

Neji nodded and gulped as he saw Itachi sipping on sake at the kitchen table, just out of earshot.

"Second, I want a job at the coffeehouse."

Neji frowned. "Why in Kami's name would you want to work there?" Neji would gladly get him the job but that was his safe haven and he dreaded having Sasuke _and_ Itachi hanging around there all the time.

"The blond," Sasuke smirked, "I haven't seen him in awhile. Let's just say that I miss the confrontation between us." He shrugged and then pointed to his brother who was now in the dinning room. "He will not give me up without a price." Sasuke laughed dark-like and Itachi just stared at Neji with a gloom over his face. Neji breathed as he stood and approached the elder Uchiha. This night proved to be far more irritating that he could have ever imagined. Maybe Itachi would not put up so much of a fight for Sasuke, although couldn't count on it.

* * *

_Monday_

Things were working out for Neji just as he had planned.

-Sasuke was going to start working at the coffeehouse that night.  
-Neji and Sasuke were semi back together.  
-And for Neji taking Sasuke, Itachi was going to receive another playmate via Neji for the time being.  
-Neji could think of no other road block than Haku, who he had so cleverly planned to stick in Itachi's path.

Neji paid off Kiba to switch shifts with Sasuke so now Neji could work with Naruto who he actually tolerated while Sasuke got to bug Naruto and Neji could be seen by Gaara with Sasuke every time he went to school or visited Neji at work. This was fool-proof and Neji hoped it would work.

Standing in the back room of the coffeehouse Neji felt someone walk up behind him and grab him around the waist. He knew it was Sasuke but he had been startled. And for that moment all his feelings for Sasuke began coming back. He hoped that this wouldn't become a problem.

"I've been thinking." Neji turned around. "Don't lay on the affection too thick." He sort of blushed a little. "I still kind of have feelings for you. I don't want to be blinded from what I really want."

Sasuke backed away with his hands up. "Look I don't want you anymore than you want me but…" He stepped up to Neji. "There were no stipulations about how much I owned you." He put a finger under Neji's chin and kiss him gently. "And I do own you." He said.

"Sasuke?"

The two boys turned around to see a confused Naruto in the doorway. He was scratching his head as he walked in and went to his locker for his uniform.

"Naruto." Sasuke cleared his throat. The two shared an uncomfortable stare for a moment and Sasuke broke away.

"No, I meant Dobe." He smirked when Naruto quickly grew angry.

"Hey you prick just get out okay. Me and Neji have work to do. You two can go smooch somewhere else. He's not even allowed back here and hey I thought you two broke up of something."

"He works here, Naruto." Neji said, retrieving his own apron him his locker then closing it. Naruto looked from Neji to Sasuke but before he could say anything Neji grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the back door into the alley.

"Look I know you two don't get along but you need to deal with him for just a while. He requested this job specifically for you and I agreed because I need his help. Please for the love of Kami just put up with him for the time being." Neji already knew he was going to endure some headaches from these two.

"I don't get it, what's going on?"

Neji sighed. "Remember the crazy mystery guy that's been in here? His name is Gaara and he goes to Saint Third. He's taken an interest in me and I have taken one in him but the guy he is rooming with doesn't like us together. So I asked Sasuke if he would pretend to be my boyfriend to make Gaara jealous. In exchange Sasuke wanted a job here so he could see you, why I don't know."

Naruto nodded. "Okay okay."

"Just ignore him as much as possible and get through your shift okay. You're going to have to train him under the manager's orders. Just please as a favor to me, try and get along, Naruto." Neji sighed again. He was so tired from school, and thinking about this and trying to find a way to introduce Itachi and Haku that his head was spinning.

"Ugh fine." Naruto growled. _Sasuke wanted to work here for me?_ Naruto began walking back inside. _I wonder what that could mean. Bastard probably wants to pick on me._

Two hours into the shift Neji was tired of hearing Naruto fuss over how Sasuke did everything wrong. Neji knew Sasuke was screwing up on purpose. He just didn't know why. Gaara finally did show up around six that night. Neji noticed he wasn't limping at all. Gaara had never gone to his room for a check up despite what Neji had wanted. And Neji hadn't seen him much around school except when he was gardening and Neji had missed tutoring on purpose.

Neji felt a peace wash over him after seeing Gaara. He just wanted to walk over to Gaara and lay in his arms for the rest of the night. That was until Neji saw Haku walking in behind _his_ Gaara. Neji felt angry trying to steam out his pores but he held his breath and called to Sasuke. The brunette walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"Call Itachi and tell him I'm going to make due with our agreement now. He had better get here if he wanted his half of the deal."

Sasuke said nothing as he nodded and retreated to the back room. When he remerged he looked the same as he did when he had left. "He will be here shortly." He told Neji, who smiled in turn. He saw that Haku looked his best right now and he knew Itachi would waste no time introducing himself to fresh meat. Neji turned back to Sasuke glared.

"I'll leave it to you to get Haku out into the parking lot when your brother arrives. Then leave them and give them time before you go back outside. I will talk with Gaara." He smiled and hoped he could get a few words out of Gaara today. He missed the other's voice. Sasuke just nodded and proceeded to entertain himself with Naruto.

Itachi didn't get to the shop for an hour. When he pulled into the parking lot Sasuke was already leaving the workers area for the lobby. In a plan to make things interesting Neji grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pretended he didn't want him to go. Sasuke played along by smiling and then kissing Neji's lips. He said, _I'll be back,_ and then he headed for Haku, who had been watching.

"Mind if I talk to you outside?" Sasuke asked Haku.

"Yep." Haku said cheerfully and stood up. He looked to Gaara, "Be right back." He followed Sasuke out the door. Gaara immediately looked over toward Neji who had his head down counting the money in the drawer to switch it for another drawer in case it got full. Gaara wasted no time standing and walking over to Neji.

"What are you up to?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" Neji raised his head and frowned. "I'm working, if you haven't noticed. This is my job." Neji said, confused. Gaara stared at him intently and sniffled. He was catching a cold it seemed.

"You're up to something, Hyuuga. I was very aware of you feelings for me. You didn't just turn them off for the Uchiha." Gaara did start to seem like he was a little jealous. Neji couldn't help but smile in front of him. This was all too easy.

"Actually, I did just that. On Thursday when I went to beg you for attention you completely ignored me. I hadn't yet gotten back with Sasuke like I had said but after being with you I knew that you would listen to Haku and stay away from me." Neji flipped his hair. "Haku's happiness is more important to you than your own. I can't let that come between you and me. Rather than suffer I just made a deal with Sasuke. I get him if he gets this job. That's fine with me. Deal with it." Neji growled.

"He doesn't want you." Gaara plainly said. Neji shrugged. He knew it was true but he also knew that Sasuke still had some feelings for him too. This enabled both of them to pretend more easily than fighting each other for simple kisses here and there.

"You don't want me either." He countered. "I've thrown myself all over you and you just close your eyes to my feelings. The other night in the hotel I was ready to just be used by you. I didn't care what you did to me but you let Haku get in the way of something you really wanted, at least back then you wanted it."

"You'll regret it soon enough." Gaara said.

"Like I regret having feelings for you?"

Gaara almost frowned at that. He did have feelings for Neji but what could he do? He promised Haku, someone he truly cared for, that he wouldn't go near the Hyuuga in a romantic fashion ever again. No, Haku and Gaara didn't belong to each other but Gaara wanted only for him to be happy.

"Every drop of emotion I felt for you is melting away now. All you did was lead me on and hurt me. Why should I throw away my happiness to see you with him?" Neji took a deep breath. "What do you care if I'm with Sasuke anyway?"

"I don't anymore." Gaara said. He slyly grabbed a juice box in front of him and walked back to his table. Neji felt bad for a moment but he knew Gaara was jealous and that's all he'd wanted.

Outside in the chill air Haku stood a few feet away from Itachi. Sasuke hadn't introduced them. He simply told Haku that is brother wanted to meet him then he slipped into the back alley. The air between them was still as they gazed upon each other. Haku blushed as Itachi looked him over, not making a single move. Haku felt a wave of embarrassment fall over him as he stood under the gape of the elder Uchiha.

"I've seen you around school," Itachi began, "You're a sight to see up close." He admitted while lying that he had seen Haku when he hadn't. Haku ignored the compliment in having nothing to reply back.

"You go to my school then? You're a student?" He decided to be on the safe side and keep the conversation short. Maybe that way he could get back to Gaara without causing too much trouble for himself.

"Faculty." Itachi corrected him, which wasn't quite true either. He took a step closer to Haku and then another. Haku began to back away. Not really understanding what was going on between the two.

"That means that you're being inappropriate with your remarks." Haku said.

"No," Itachi moved closer. "I'm a former student and not officially hired by the school as a teacher or anyone in leadership. Therefore, a relationship with a student is neither prohibited nor frowned upon in our case." He never had such a calm face about him. He was actually taken with Haku. He would have to thank Neji later for this treat.

"I cannot have a relationship with you…I don't even know your name." Haku began to look at the boy with different eyes. He was tall with dark hair and eyes much like Sasuke's. Something that Haku often found himself lost in. But this boy was mature and well-built and something about his calm nature made Haku feel like a school girl.

"Uchiha Itachi." He gave his name. "I will be taking you out tomorrow night and I won't have any declination on your part. I have found and interest in you and you will do well not upset me by denying me the time to get to know you."

Haku only nodded as Itachi reached up to him and fingered through his hair. Haku felt like he was under a spell. He didn't want to move or say anything. Just how had Itachi gotten him to remain so silent?

Itachi leaned to him and whispered in his ear. "Until then, Haku." He swiftly turned around and got in his car. Haku watched him drive away and then he snapped out of his stupor as Sasuke rounded the corner. Haku tilted his head and frowned at him.

"Did you know he liked me?" Haku questioned.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "Come on, it's cold out." He helped Haku back into the coffeehouse where everyone was still bus with themselves. Haku sat with Gaara but neglected to tell him about his _date _withItachi. He didn't want Gaara to become jealous or upset. So he kept quite while Gaara sat in silence, sulking to himself.

* * *

_Tuesday morning_

Gaara was busy watering the garden under the headmaster's office window when he saw Sasuke and Neji walking hand in hand across the quad. Gaara silently growled when they got to the path that separated the Art center from the Math center. They stood on the stairs a few feet away from where Gaara was. He stopped to listen to them talk.

They kissed for a long moment and it made Gaara uneasy. When Sasuke pulled away Neji hugged him and suggested they skip class but the Uchiha said he would be sure to see Neji after school at work where they could later spend the night together.

When they said their goodbyes Neji eyed Gaara and then stuck his nose in the air and disappeared into the Art building. Gaara growled after him. Something just didn't seem right and he was going to find out soon.

Later in the day Gaara was sitting in the library where he was everyday after school. He was reading at his selected table for anyone that needed a tutor. That was his job even though he never had one single student ask him for help.

"I guess they never changed my tutor."

Gaara didn't look up from his book at Neji. He didn't need to see him right now. He just slowly turned the page and leaned back in his chair.

"You're still ignoring me Gaara." Neji sat down. "I need to pass this class, just help me okay."

Gaara pulled the book from his face. "The Uchiha is an excellent student with straight A's and full ride to Bellford. Why don't you ask _him_ to tutor you?" Gaara leaned onto the table and stared at Neji.

"For the same reason I would have not had you tutor me if you were _my_ boyfriend. I just wanna be romantic with Sasuke. We don't talk about school when we're together unless we have to."

"Thank you for the much needed information." Gaara was rarely sarcastic but just the thought of Neji and Sasuke together made him want to throw up. "Fine." Gaara calmed himself "I'll tutor you but only under certain guidelines."

Gaara wanted to be around Neji, he really did. And since he couldn't do that because of Haku he decided that the time he got to see Neji during tutoring would have to do. He was starting to feel like he drove Neji to be with Sasuke and that made him angry. He wanted to be the one with Neji. His jealousy was beginning to erupt and he thought he had it under control until now.

"Gaara?" Neji waved his hands. The redhead had been staring at him for a long while without saying anything. Gaara was feeling the sting of not having Neji pine after him anymore and it was sad to him. Neji was the first person other than Haku that Gaara actually liked. He was feeling weighed down by the thought was disappointing Haku and seeing Neji with someone else. Slowly he felt Neji distancing himself from him and Gaara just wanted to reach over the table and take him for his own. He wondered if he could convince Haku that he and Neji were just friends so they could get close. He wondered if Neji would leave Sasuke for him if the opportunity arose.

* * *

_Tuesday night_

Gaara went to the coffeehouse alone and he returned to his dorm alone. Haku said he was going to a study group and Gaara had no reason to believe otherwise. He left the door to his room open because the night was warm.

When it got late Gaara didn't bother panicking. He knew Haku would come back sooner or later. He decided to visit the main room downstairs where the students would often watch movies or hangout. To Gaara's surprise Neji was sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading, there was no one else in the room. Neji hadn't noticed Gaara yet so the redhead stood in the shadows of the doorway. He marveled and how delicate Neji looked during the night. He wanted to just hold him for a moment. Gaara had no idea what was going on with him. A month ago he would have strangled Neji and now he just wanted some time with him.

Gaara moved across the room slowly and stood in front of him. Neji smiled when he noticed who was blocking his light. He marked his page and closed the book. He stood up and faced Gaara, all the feeling in his body tingled.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Neji let his smile show more than he intended to. Gaara couldn't help but touch Neji's soft face. Neji felt like he was going to lean in and hug Gaara but he knew he had to just play his game a little longer.

"Haku will be angry with you." Neji pushed Gaara's hand away. "Unless he isn't back from his date yet." Neji cleverly planted that in there. "Then maybe he won't have to know." He saw Gaara's eyes change from solemn to confused. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Sasuke's brother has always been a gentleman." Neji stepped up to Gaara and laid his head on the other boy's chest. "It feels god to be alone with you." He said, "Gaara, if Sasuke and I don't work out-"

Gaara pushed Neji away. "Don't play games with me Neji." Gaara leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Until you get the approval of Haku we can't be together." Gaara completely disregarded what Neji said Haku being on a date. He would just ask Haku himself.

"Not even in secret?" Neji asked. "I want my relationship with Sasuke and you want yours with Haku. What if you and I just stayed in the dark?" Neji kissed Gaara again, this time more obsessively. Gaara kissed him back. He could feel a warm feeling pestering him but he dare not go further than a kiss. Neji moaned into Gaara as his head began to spin. This was what he wanted. Maybe he could tell Sasuke that everything was working fine.

_Sasuke_. Neji thought and a bad feeling took over him.

"So this is what you do when I'm not with you?"

Neji and Gaara both looked to the door where Sasuke turned on the lights in the room. He didn't seem happy at all. TrulySasuke still had feelings for the Hyuuga no matter how much the game was being played. They were supposed to be making Gaara jealous and Neji couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke I…this isn't…" Neji growled, he didn't even know what to say. He turned to Gaara. "I'm sorry." Then he went after Sasuke who left through the door. Gaara stood there alone. He wanted alone time with Neji where they couldn't get interrupted. He let it go soon after to wonder if Haku was really with Sasuke's brother. Gaara's room was calling him so he went to rest, the last two days had bothered him enough that he might sleep a few minutes, if Haku ever came back to keep him warm.

* * *

End Chapter IV

A/N: I wish this chapter had been longer but I am on a strict page number type thing for this stroy and I went over the amount of pages I wanted to do anyways!  
Ah!  
I'm writing this and i wanna see Neji and Gaara together but all the drma makes me love keeping them apart.  
Maybe next time there will be less of the other chatacters and more of the main ones.  
**REVIEW** please.

-Ja ne!


	5. Broken Promise to Accommodate

**A/N:** Since I had some many alerts for this fic I started updating regurlarly.  
Fun fun, Enjoy!  
BTW, Witch Hazel is for bruises if you get lost in the reading.  
There is a song on the "Naruto Shippuuden The Movie Original Soundtrack" called _God's Will._ It plays really well in the background of this chapter, IMO.  
Damn FF won't let me center the chapter title! Grrrr!

Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters

* * *

**Chapter V  
Broken Promise to Accommodate  
**

Gaara waited in the silence of his room, waited for Haku to return. That's what he was waiting for but that's not what he was thinking about. He could only think about the confusion of emotions he was feeling for Neji. Gaara didn't understand what falling for someone meant. He wasn't mentally educated on the subject of caring for anyone other than himself and Haku as a friend.

He was doing a lot of wondering lately and that wasn't like him at all. He tried to weigh the pros and cons of a relationship with Neji. In fact he tried to weigh Neji alone. On one side he thought Neji was prissy and he was selfish and rude and spoiled and rich. Everything Gaara wasn't. On the other side, Neji had shown Gaara something that no one had before; compassion and want and tenderness.

This was not to be confused with the way Haku and Gaara's relationship had progressed. It was always known that Gaara and Haku were never to be lovers in all the sense of the word. They had sex and that was the end of it. They hardly ever kissed and they didn't cuddle. Gaara didn't feel that way for Haku. He loved him but he wasn't in love with him.

Gaara thought momentarily if he liked Neji so much because he wanted to be like him. He wanted attention from people and he wanted wealth and he wanted what people considered good looks. That was what all people wanted, right? Wasn't that happiness? No, Gaara concluded. He wanted Neji because Neji was everything he was not. He was the other half of his spectrum and he was perfect in a way that Gaara could never be.

They had not a single thing in common except for the fact that they wanted the other one to like them in a strong urgency. They were both in relationships where they felt alone and they each wanted someone who absolutely needed them. Gaara could never get that from Haku because Gaara was not Haku's type and he never would be.

* * *

"Sasuke you only want me because that's a rule. You don't love me and you never have. Yes we enjoy each other but where is this going?" Neji tried convincing Sasuke to just play the part a little longer but Sasuke wanted out.

"I liked you Neji but it's time we just stop pretending. Haku has someone else to bug, you can have Gaara all you want." He continued to walk down the hall that lead out the building so he could go back home. He had only showed up to hang out until Itachi got back anyway.

"Just because Haku has someone else doesn't mean he's going to let me and Gaara be together. Why are you being so selfish?" Neji sort of shoved Sasuke while walking behind him and the other tripped.

"Look I just want someone else okay. I can't pursue my own interests while I'm attached to you. Just let it go." Sasuke righted his footing and stopped walking. He turned around to Neji and the Hyuuga stopped walking as well. They stood in the hall not saying anything for awhile.

"Who?" Neji asked. He watched as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably across from him. He looked embarrassed and that wasn't one of Sasuke characteristics. When it came to Sasuke, if something wasn't cool he made it cool. That just how things were in their world. Being ashamed of something wasn't an option.

"He's not important to you." Sasuke decided to say. "In time I will tell him how I feel." Sasuke folded his arms and looked off. He wasn't in the mood for sharing. Neji wasn't the type of person he liked to share his personal life with much. Although, if he didn't tell someone he might burst. He sure as hell couldn't tell Itachi anything like this.

"I don't care that you're interested in someone else. I just thought maybe if I could help you get him then you would help me get Gaara. Simple as that." Neji mimicked Sasuke in folding his arms. Sasuke mentally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said it so quiet that Neji almost didn't here it. And when he did realize that he wasn't imaging it he only smiled. All these year there had been this confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto so thick it was almost tangible. Now Neji understood why the two couldn't stand each other. It was obvious that Naruto liked Sasuke but everyone had though Sasuke had just been ignoring him per annoyance.

"I don't think Naruto is the type to let someone abuse him. You beat me until I had black and blue bruises Sasuke." Neji shivered at the thought of the nights he would cover his body in Witch Hazel and try to sleep in one position.

"I would never bruise his skin." Said Sasuke. "I want him because it's not normal not because I want to beat up on someone. He's not like you and me and that's something I want."

Neji just stared at Sasuke. That was the same reason he had fallen for Gaara. The differences between them were endless and that meant a new experience for them everyday. Challenges that they could face together. Neji longed for a relationship he could feel free in. With Gaara, Neji didn't have to pretend, he could just be himself and who he was wasn't snotty or uptight. He was serene and more of a loner than he led on.

"I cannot ask you to put a relationship with someone you care about on hold for me." Neji began. "If you want to be with Naruto then by all means make your move. I will step aside and attain Gaara another way." Neji turned around and headed back up the stairs to his room. He was starting to see that getting Gaara to be with him was going to be hard. But at least he knew that Gaara had feelings for him, and that was enough to keep fighting.

* * *

_The next week on Wednesday _

Gaara was holding his back pack on one shoulder while he read a book and walked down the hall at the same time. He managed not to bump into anyone or anything as he headed for his morning class.

Gaara hadn't seen or heard from Neji in awhile. That made him nervous inside. He was alone more often now that Haku had a boyfriend. The boy had confessed to Gaara that he went on a date and when Gaara saw how happy he was he couldn't intervene. In the passed week Gaara had quit his job as a gardener and quit being a tutor. He got a job at the town library not too far from the coffeehouse.

He enjoyed his job here because it was solitude. He spent the hours after school replenishing book cases and reading passages of famous authors on his breaks. This was his heaven but he was still lonesome and he longed for a companion.

As Gaara made his way to class he noticed the Uchiha glaring at him. He looked up from his book but calmly ignored the situation and turned a nearby corner. He succeeded in avoiding Sasuke only to run into Neji who was arguing with another student. Gaara stopped and listened.

"If you don't like the grade then take it up with Orochimaru-sensei. The paper was short and ill-equipped. I wouldn't give you a better grade if you wrote it a hundred times neater. The assignment was simple and you couldn't even muster up a bullshit paper due over the weekend."

"I can't pass the class with a D. I'll have to take this shit again next semester and I don't wanna be stuck with your bastard ass for 16 more weeks!" The student was taller and appeared a lot stronger than Neji. He growled.

"Then take it up with enrollment."

"How about you change the grade or I change your face."

"Like hell you will."

The guy grabbed Neji by his neck and lifted him off the ground. "In order to remain team captain of the football team I need a 2.0 and your damn grade is dropping me to a 1.95. Just give me a C and I'll put you down."

"Fuck you Kisame." Neji said. His legs were dangling above the floor and he was struggling to breathe. Gaara hadn't realized he dropped his book and was making his way towards the altercation.

When Neji noticed Gaara he wanted to die. Here he was again seeming like he was some weak damsel who couldn't take care of himself. Gaara said nothing to Kisame as he pulled a small pocket knife from his jacket and sliced the boy's wrist.

"If you don't take care of that you'll bleed out." Gaara said. Kisame dropped Neji as the blood from his wrist began pouring to the floor rapidly. He growled at Gaara but he said nothing else as he walked away. Gaara pocketed the bloody knife and turned to Neji. The Hyuuga was massaging his neck and breathing deeply.

"I could have handled that myself." He whined. "But …thank you." Neji was going to say something else but Gaara turned and started walking away. It started to get uncomfortable for him so he just decided to leave. It was easier than having to look at Neji when he couldn't be with him. After all, Neji had been the one avoiding him for the passed week.

"Gaara wait." Neji caught up to him and stood in his path. "You haven't been at the coffeehouse for a week. Why haven't you come to see me? I thought after we met in the lounge that night that things would change between us." Neji drew up all his courage. He had been planning this conversation for days.

"I have a job." Gaara said. "I don't have time for you." Gaara knew that wasn't true. He had been to the coffeehouse every night he had just never gone in. He thought Neji wanted to be with Sasuke. And when Neji had disappeared so had he.

"I don't know what you want me to do." Neji whispered. "I've thrown myself at you and I've given you space and I've offered myself to you and I've avoided you and nothing I do seems to keep your attention. I just want to be with you." Neji was frowning and now Gaara could see that he didn't look like they Neji he was used to.

Neji's hair didn't look shiny or like he even attempted to take a comb to it that day. His eyes were heavy and reddened in the cornesr. He hadn't bothered to tuck in his shirt or wear his blazer. He looked tired and beaten.

"That isn't want Haku wants for us." Gaara blinked and waited for a response.

"Why do you care about what Haku wants for you?"

"I don't." Gaara said. He couldn't control what he felt anymore. He wanted to be with Neji. That was what he wanted. If Haku couldn't see that Gaara's happiness was a factor then he wasn't much of a friend and Gaara would have to let him go just so he could get what he wanted. He dragged Neji into the classroom and slammed the door shut. Gaara pinned Neji to the wall and breathed in his faint cologne. His skin smelled like fresh water covering grass on a cool spring morning. Gaara's nose tingled with excitement as he ran it across Neji's neck. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he pulled away and stared into Neji's eyes.

The Hyuuga had embarrassment plastered all over his body but Gaara only found it amusing as he moved, shaking, closer to Neji. He stopped moving just before their lips touched and he tilted his head. For all the time that Gaara had wanted this, now was perfect as he felt Neji's heart beat against his chest.

"This is what I have been missing." In that moment Gaara felt Neji's body stiffen and his eyes bulged and his lips quiver. Gaara didn't kiss Neji but he felt the boy's lips with his.

Neji breathed in the scent of Gaara's hair as the redhead lifted him from the ground and pinned him higher. Neji couldn't help but wrap his legs around Gaara's waist. He grabbed a handful of Gaara's short hair and forced his head back. As he looked into Gaara's eyes he saw something different then any other time they had been alone. Gaara's eyes weren't low and lifeless anymore. They held a sense of calmness and want and they seemed brighter today than any other. Neji didn't feel the raw want for aggression in their silence. He pushed away from Gaara and stood on the hard floor again. As Gaara towered over him Neji smiled and touched his face.

"Gaara…" Neji searched the boy's eyes and tried to say something but Gaara put I finger to his lips. Neji sighed and looked away but this time when Gaara leaned down to him he made sure to kiss Neji. Gaara inhaled deeply and pulled away but he kissed Neji again and trapped him against the wall. The force of the kiss was enough to turn off all Neji's thoughts. He pushed against Gaara but the redhead had control of him. Neji gasped when Gaara slid his arm around his waist and picked him up. He walked Neji over to his desk and threw him down.

"Gaara I have a class soon." Neji sat up. "This will have to wait."

But Gaara ignored him and pushed him back down. He unbuckled Neji's pants and pulled them off. The Hyuuga looked up at Gaara and bit his own lip. He wanted this, he wanted Gaara, but not this way. This wasn't good enough. He pushed Gaara away and stood up.

"This isn't want I meant. I don't want you this way. You think I'm just a slut." Neji shook his head while he retrieved his slacks. "I want to be loved not used." Neji was ashamed and turned his back to Gaara after his pants were on. Gaara came up behind Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist. The smell of Neji set his insides on fire.

"I don't love you though."

"Then you can't have me and you won't until you do." Neji felt like he was being harsh but this was different. Gaara was different for him. He knew that he wanted to be with Gaara for a long time and he wanted to go about it the right way. He only hoped Gaara would agree to give him some time. Maybe Gaara would learn to love him.

"Until then what would you have me for if not to have sex with you?" Gaara looked at Neji confused-like when he turned around. Neji couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other. Gaara was so innocent in the sense that he really had never experienced love.

"Whatever you can." Neji said. "I like movies and chocolate and being held. It might seem pointless to you but the more time you spend trying to make me happy the more I will spend trying to make you happy."

Gaara didn't think that sounded too bad. He really just wanted Neji's company anyway. The more he was around Neji the less on edge he felt. Maybe this was what being _with_ someone really meant.

The bell sounded and Neji frowned. Gaara would be leaving to his own class now and Neji didn't want to let him go yet. Gaara could feel Neji's grip on him tighten. That made him feel warm inside and he longed for that feeling. He pulled away from Neji and gently kissed his lips. Neji let his body melt into Gaara's and their kiss bloomed into a sweet connection. When Neji pulled away Gaara simply nipped at his lips until Neji giggled.

"I will visit you after work." Gaara said. He brushed the hair away from Neji's forehead and kissed him softly before he turned to leave.

"Okay." Neji smiled and waved goodbye to him as he left through the door. When Gaara was gone Neji squealed and hugged himself. He didn't care what had happened to make Gaara reciprocate his feelings he was just happy it happened. And he kept smiling even as students poured into his class. Gaara was finally his.

* * *

Over the next several weeks things changed drastically. Gaara dropped out of Saint Third and entered into a local public high school under an alias. The school Naruto attended. Haku came around less and less, staying with the elder Uchiha at his house. Gaara gave up his dorm and moved into a small boarding house near his school.

He and Neji saw each other whenever they could. Gaara would visit him at school if he had time. On his days off from the library he would see Neji at the coffeehouse or visit him in the dorm. Neji began sleeping over at Gaara's often but to Gaara's dismay, he and Neji never got physical. When things got too far Neji would groan and Gaara would take a cold shower.

This kept Neji happy and if Neji was happy then so was Gaara and that was all that mattered to him now. The two of them were inseparable these days and very often they would double date with Sasuke and Naruto, who were also having a successful relationship.

When Gaara was alone he thought about all he had gone through for the happiness of life. He had friends now and someone that cared about him when he got a paper cut. He never imagined that life with Neji would be so fulfilling. During the nights that Neji would stay over Gaara could see how peaceful he slept next to him. And though Gaara never slept Neji would curl up next to him and say _goodnight. _Gaara thought that this was Neji's way of showing him that he loved him. Gaara didn't know how long it took for someone to fall in love with someone else. Maybe if Neji loved him then he could love Neji.

* * *

_Saturday night_

"And Sasuke says all they do is have loud obnoxious sex and it's annoying. So we decided to move in together." Naruto said proudly as Sasuke sipped on his cola. "The apartment we're moving into is really big." Naruto said but neither Neji nor Gaara responded.

"What the Dobe is trying to say is there's another room in our apartment. We were wondering if the two of you wanted to room with us." Sasuke said shrugging. Neji looked up from his plate of french fries. He hadn't been paying much attention until now. He looked over at Gaara who was leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"It is convenient." Neji said. "Since Sasuke and I go to school together and you and Naruto go to school together. We could see each other more often and maybe this is a step up in our relationship." Neji seemed sort of happy at that, though he had been quiet for the passed few days. Gaara felt torn so he shrugged.

"That's your choice." Gaara said. Neji looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. They pretended not to be listening to the conversation that might be escalating into an argument.

"You've been so distant lately, what's wrong with you?" Neji asked, turning his whole body toward Gaara. The redhead didn't look over at him, he just closed his eyes. Neji grew angry at that. He growled and flicked Gaara on the forehead. The redhead turned to him and glared.

"I haven't slept in nearly three weeks. I'm tired." Gaara said. Neji just stared at him. Neji had sleep over with him a bunch of times but it hadn't occurred to him that he was the only one doing the sleeping. The Hyuuga frowned and put his hand on Gaara's head.

"Are you sick?" Neji didn't know what would make someone stay awake for so long and he didn't know if it was even possible. Gaara didn't feel sick and he didn't look sick. He was his usual solemn self and that was why he didn't answer Neji. The boy dropped the issue when he felt he would get no answer from Gaara. He had learned that Gaara would only answer if he knew he could keep the conversation short. Talking wasn't Gaara's favorite thing to do but that never bothered Neji. Naruto and Sasuke just sat in still. Neither of them could understand Neji and Gaara but how were they much different? The Uchiha and the Uzumaki weren't _normal_ either.

Later that night they all returned to the dorm lounge to watch a movie with some of the other students at Saint Third. Neji and Gaara sat on a small couch where Neji could curl up in Gaara's lap. He combed through Gaara's coarse hair with his fingers and nuzzled into him.

"Gaara," He said in a sort of questioning tone. "Will you talk to me?" Neji had been feeling like he didn't know Gaara since earlier. They had a nice flowing relationship for six weeks now but Gaara had not been acting like _his_ Gaara for the passed three days.

"What do you want me to talk to you about, Neji?" Gaara paid attention to the television screen. He didn't want to look into Neji's eyes. He knew those eyes made him say things he didn't want to say. Things that made him feel weak and less of a man. Less in a sense that made him feel like a girl and Gaara was nothing like a girl.

"Who are you, Sabaku no Gaara?" Neji gently kissed his cheek. "All you've ever told me was that you have no family." Neji knew he was treading dangerous waters. Gaara often got upset when Neji tried prying into his past. That was a touchy subject and Neji would never have any idea that Gaara had committed a murder. What would Neji think of him? Would Neji think Gaara would kill him?

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Neji's voice was sad now. "Am I not enough to keep you comfortable?" Neji could feel all the emotions he had built for Gaara well up inside him. He just wanted Gaara to open up to him but the boy was so secretive. It wasn't that he purposely kept anything from Neji and the Hyuuga knew this. Gaara just didn't share things, it was apart of his personality.

"Neji," Gaara looked at him. "I have not slept much for most of my life. This is nothing to do with you." Gaara did look tired and it was probably how he always had looked but Neji didn't take notice of it until they were at dinner.

"Then what does it have to do with? Let me in Gaara, I won't hurt you." Neji put his nose on Gaara's cheek and rubbed it against his skin. Gaara's skin was always smooth and he always smelled so clean and soft, if Neji could use that word to describe his smell at all.

"I'm more concerned with me hurting you." Gaara never moved.

"Hurt me all you want to. I don't care anymore." Neji got into Gaara's lap and straddled him. He grabbed Gaara by the shirt and held him tight. "Hurt me if you want, I love you........"

Gaara felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had definitely not expected to hear that. And what should he say back now? Did he love Neji yet? Was it okay to say it if he didn't know? He was confused and everything was happening so fast.

"If I were to love you only bad would come of it. I would rather die than see you hurting behind me. I cannot love you in return, I fear for you life."

"It's my life!" Neji raised his voice. "Please don't do this. I have waited so long to tell you how I feel. Don't turn me away." Neji pleaded. "I know you love me, Gaara."

"You're wrong." Gaara got up and pushed Neji back into the chair. "I don't love you, Hyuuga." At that moment Gaara knew that he did love Neji but he knew if he ever fell asleep he would kill the boy he loved and he couldn't live with himself if he did that. Neji felt his heart tear in two when Gaara left the room. He could fell himself stop breathing but he couldn't find a reason to care. All his sense self just seemd to be withering away. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't in front of all these people. He stood up and without ever having a second thought about it he went after Gaara.

As he raced through the hall and he could here the thundering outside, it was going to rain soon. Gaara was standing just outside the door deciding which way to walk home.

"Gaara, wait." Neji ran into him and held him tight. "Please don't leave." Neji had never sounded so pathetic in his entire life. His family had taught him a sense of pride and now all his pride had gone away and what replaced it was a feeling vital to his existence.

"Before you I didn't know what it was to want to live for someone. I know it must be hard for you to understand but I can't just sit and pout while you run away from me. I've shared everything I have with you."

"I don't know what to say to you." Gaara sighed and a chill fell down his spin at the first sign of rain. It poured down on them and Neji let himself cry behind the Sabaku. Anger being to swirl inside of him. He pushed Gaara away and when the redhead turned around Neji slapped him as hard as he could. Gaara's head was pushed to the side and his eyes opened wide. This pain in his face was nothing compared to what was in his heart though. He felt like he was dying, that was the only way he could understand it. Hurt and loneliness surrounded him. He looked at Neji who was biting his lip in an attempt not to cry. Gaara dropped to his hands and knees and dropped his head.

The rain that beat down and stung him and he only hoped for one thing. The softness of a piano played in the back of Gaara's mind as he remembered the passed few weeks with Neji. He truly made Gaara someone. He put Gaara first and he praised Gaara for no reason. What was he doing hurting Neji like this?

The Hyuuga got on his knees and lifted Gaara's head. "I'm not afraid of you," He pulled Gaara into his embrace and squeezed him for dear life. Gaara could feel the realness of Neji's warm skin in the deep and wet cold. It was like a light in his dark mind that called to him everyday, giving him life and a need to keep reaching for what made him happy. Gaara remembered back to when he convinced himself he wanted Neji.  
_He_ _wanted Neji_ _because Neji was everything he was not. He was the other half of_ _his spectrum and he was perfect in a way that Gaara could never be_. He would have to confess to Neji and hope love would keep _his_ Neji from turning him away.

"I killed them." Gaara said, "All of them."

* * *

End chapter V

A/N: Sorry I skipped all the crap with Haku and Itachi. The story isn't about them so I just hinted at it for the time being.  
I will post chapter VI probably sometime before the weekend but I want at least a few reviews. Come on people. You could be my next review.

-Ja Ne!


End file.
